Fireworks
by ForbiddonTrance
Summary: Jimmy tried after graduation to tell Cindy of his feelings. Yet, after one night she denies the feelings. Six years arrive later, and the same date of there get together. Will Jimmy leave with out his one true love?
1. Why can

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or anything related. Nickelodeon and DNA productions do.

This is my first fanfic of anything. So, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

It was June 18th...and in just a few days Jimmy had to go back to Retroville. He was spending July 4th with his parents, and promised them last Christmas on the phone. Being 24, a wealthy inventor, scientist, and prized psycologist was the best thing that came to him. Which ment not much for family time. Well...the job preferences was the best thing for his career. As for his love life...  
  
_Damn you Cindy Vortex. Why can't I get over this?_ Jimmy thought to himself. It was almost 6 years...6 years since Cindy and Jimmy ever really spoke to each other. Being now 24, and out of college, he hadn't heard from her. He really didn't want too. Well, he was fooling himself. Jimmy would cry all the time, he could only think about her. Relationships didn't work, it was a lost cause from the start. All he could think about was the green eyed, blonde, suductive, smart, gorgeous Cindy. Jimmy stood next to a window and looked at Goddard, "Oh. Goddard. Here comes this day, once again. Only this time I won't be in a place far away from where it all happened. I'll be sleeping there. In that same bed. July 4th every year. The same vision runs through my mind. Could it possibly have been avoided?" Goddard's screen showed and Jimmy read it, "You loved her. She loved you."

"No she didn't. Not one bit. Sympathy was all it was."

"Or fear." He stared at the dog, "Have you realized that I would ask you that every year, and this is the first time you ever said that?"

"Fitting, isn't it?"

"Nice try, pup. Your not getting a poodle yet. Though, do you think I'll have a good time going to Retroville?"

"Ofcourse. Sheen and Carl will be there. Back with the guys."

"Aww...yes. That's right. Forgot all about them being there too. Well...let's go. I've got more work to be done, then some more software updates on you."

"Bark. Bark!" The dog said joyfully. Jimmy looked down at him and patted it's head, "You know, though, Goddard. I still miss her. And, if I see her again. I'm not letting her ever go." "Bark!" He exclaimed forcefully. As if he knew that would happen. Jimmy said it every year. Ever since there incident on July 4th...when they were just ending there senior year of High School.  
  
6 years earlier  
  
Only a few more weeks, and Jimmy would be leaving Retroville for college. He loved it. He was more excited than anything, yet, at the same time, sad. He was leaving a wondeful home, a new sister, friends, family. Love. But, she never really knew that. He sighed alittle in his lab. Looking at all the inventions. The good ones that worked...and the one's that was part of the regular kid's imagination. Those made him happy looking at them. It brought back those childhood memories. He loved those days. The adventures, the wonder, the excitement, the random arguments...  
  
He wasn't suppose to be thinking that. He was getting worried. She hadn't left yet either, and he knew he could not leave Retroville without telling Cindy Vortex these feelings. He remembered back when he was ten. The arguments were just part of everyday things. They were kids, rivals. She was always smart till he moved in. Probably a bit of jealousy. It wasn't til 7th grade, when he noticed her walk in with more, assests then her regular days. Yet, it wasn't the changes that were on the outside, but also some that she showed other ways. She took pride in all her work. Giving 110% everyday. She was active in clubs and sports. Her and Libby also held there own little band together. Those two were incredible cute. Cindy was incredible artistic, creative in every little way, from her outfits to her foreign country project in history. She worked hard all through school, and was popular all the through it.  
  
He on the other hand wasn't. Yeah, he grew up. A few muscle's in his arms. He was proportioned from head to toe. He cut his hair which was most of the time spikey and lovable to some girls he knew liked him. Instead of wearing his red shirt all the time, he changed his outfit to baggy jeans and a buttoned up shirt with his atomic symbol on the cuff. It was his trademark after all. He didn't care about coming to school wearing anything cool. He was there to learn. He could be relaxed in those clothes. Oh, and as for his hieght...he wasn't such a short kid anymore. He overgrowned his father, and remembered the first day Cindy finally noticed it.  
  
Yet, she hardly ever noticed him. Ok, take that back. They did most of the time, but mostly by strange confrontations and reasonably low ranged rivalary. They had stopped mostly with the arguments to one simple gesture. He could flick her off, and the girl would ask when. That was probably the first time he noticed the arguments had some effect on the other side of his fly. Either way, he would always go, "Anytime." Yet, she would never. Cindy and Nick were the couple of the school grounds. Though, for Jimmy, he knew that Nick was seeing someone else, a beloved once of his own. Betty Quinlin was her name, and Nick was definetly her game. Jimmy and Betty went out for a month, yet nothing really happened. He heard later, in the guy's locker room, Nick running his mouth about her. He felt so bad for Cindy. Yet, trying to tell her would be like his inventions failing COMPLETLEY. Which, as he grew older, didn't seem to do as much.  
  
Goddard went to him and notioned toward the camera. Jimmy saw a flick of light, and then looked like a figure walking passed it. He hit a button for him to call outside to, "Anybody out there?"

"Yeah. It's, uh, Cindy. I didn't want to touch anything though...I remember what happened last time. I...err...you? Whatever, was in that trash can." (If you watched the Trading Faces episode, you'll get it.)

"Ok, I'll send you on through. Just stand on that welcome mat." She did so, and she fell through. Luckily, this time, Jimmy got up, unlike for Sheen or Carl who would just "drop" on by, he stood underneath the tube, and caught her. "Is it like, suppose to do that?"

"I've never fixed it since I made the shrienk ray." Jimmy looked at her in his arms and let her down nicely on to a seat. "Err...thanks. I doubt you do that for Sheen or Carl."

"Nope. Do it for everybody." He said sarcastically. Goddard jumped on Cindy's lap and licked her face, "Nice to see you too boy." Jimmy rolled his eyes. The mecanical canine kissed Cindy Vortex probably more times then he ever would. Jimmy leaned against a wall, "So, what brings you down here, Vortex?" He hated how he still called her by her last name. It seemed so much like they were enemies when he did. "Hey, remember graduation. You said you wanted to speak to me." Jimmy was confused, "I did?"

"Well, not really you. Libby said you wanted to talk to me. I've been busy, I never got around to it til now."

"Libby? I didn't say to Lib...oh dear. I know. I told Libby I'd like to have a word with you before we had left to go on with our lives, but I probably wouldn't be able too."

"Hmm. Well, I'm here Neutron. What do you want?" It took him all he could not to say "you". He looked at Goddard, who took a hint, and went to his little corner and went into sleep mode.  
  
"It's about our relationship." He finally got himself to say. "What relationship?" Cindy asked more confused than she's ever been. He could only stare at her. She was wearing really short shorts with a matching green top that left little to the imagination. The top was only spagetti strapped, leaving her blonde hair, which she had down, for once, resting lightly on her tan shoulders. He finally gave in to looking back at her eyes, "That's the point. I don't want to leave us just as something like enemies."

"Really? Oh thank you! I really don't want to either." Cindy exclaimed marrily. "You...uh...don't?"

"No! Neutron. all this time was probably because I was just so jealous of you. Your science, everything. You were so smart, and I was ALWAYS second. I couldn't stand that."

"There's alot of things you've topped me on now a days."

"But, I've alway's wanted to forget the bickering at each other. I never really meant that. I know that one day your going to be this great scientist and everything, and I just wanted to always say I was sorry." She looked at him and grined. He had been wanting to hear that for so long, but, that wasn't the end of it. "I'm sorry too. But, there's more to it than just that." He looked down, and he knew that she had just caught her into something more than just a friendly greeting. "What is it, Jimmy?" Oh how he wished she didn't use his first name. The hurt, the feelings, the quarrals, everything, poured out after that one name which hardly came out of her mouth was used. "Cindy, listen to me. You don't know how much I think about you ever night. How your nothing more than the constant voice that's in me when I work, when I hang out with friends. I can't get enough of looking at you, listening too you. Your beautiful, funny, smart, all around sexy in every single way. As crazy as it may mean, Cindy. I care for you more than science, books, grades, all of it. I look at you and everything stops around me. There's nothing but me and you in the same room. I've liked you before I even realized I did like girls. Only we were kids then, and I couldn't get the nerve to tell you. Then Nick came into the picture, and, damn it Cindy, I know that boy is cheating on you, yet every time I try to tell you you walk away and all I can think is Cindy don't leave me, you just can't..." He burst into tears and fell to his knees. Cindy was in plain shock and staring at her once known rival.  
  
She never knew this was all coming...yet, did she even want to know?


	2. A Storm Brews

Disclaimer: Again, don't own Jimmy Neutron or anything of it.

Sorry about the last chapter. I'm just now getting used to how to do all the stuff on here. So, here we go.

Chapter 2

Present day  
  
Cindy sat in her old childhood room. It made her happy to be there. She was staying for two weeks...all the way til July 7th. She promised her parents she'd come down once for the summer. And got off of her busy schedule to be with them. Being a succesful business woman with her degree in accounting, she had made a small change in her life, and that was that. As for relationships, she had her friends. She had an occasional date or two. But, after her awful breakup with Nick, she never really seemed to want to bother.

Yet, there was Jimmy. He really had loved her. She thought she really loved him. She could have sworn she did. Why did she say too him after a whole night of them together that they couldn't be together. Being in her old room, staring out at the house across the street, made her remember the night she had time to say everything to him. She couldn't go through with it.

She heard too much about Jimmy. Sheen was saying that he was being a nervous breakdown, and having a hardtime with stuff. Carl said Jimmy really just cared about being with his sister now. Ever since her small accident, he had held on to her like no one else. Libby had insisted that maybe it was better not to fall in love with Jimmy. He had an awful anger issue, and all he seemed to care really about was science. She had no clue why she had listened to him. He had made her aware of her feelings for her.

She leaned up against one of the pink walls in her room. "Jimmy? I never meant to, I only wanted to..." She started to cry. Yet, the only reason she wanted not to be with him was because of Nick, and Nick broke her heart alittle afterwards. She stopped her aching crying, and walked out to see Humphry, her dog, standing there, staring at her. She had patted him on the head and walked down stairs to get a drink. It was no use at all. She'd never see Jimmy Neutron again. There was no way. She walked to the window to look closely across the street. She noticed a car pull in to the Neutron's driveway. The passanger door opened, and a metalic figure jumped out. The little girl ran out to the driver's door. Cindy's mouth dropped and couldn't believe her eyes...  
  
6 years earlier  
  
Cindy stared at Jimmy in her seat. Suddenly, Vox's light's malfunctioned, and all light's went out, and the emergency light's didn't come on. Cindy looked around in pitch darkness, and couldn't see Jimmy anymore. Jimmy started to hear thunder even through the lead thickness of the lab. He stood and stopped crying for a moment to say, "That sounds bad!" Cindy stood and yet fell. Jimmy catched her hearing her cry out and took her hand. "Cindy?"

"Jimmy...I...I don't know what to say to you. Sure, I mean, I liked you alot. And, I guess, I still kinda do. But, Jimmy. I know it just won't..."

"How? How do you even know that?"

"Because, Jimmy. I'm with someone, and I'm leaving soon, and just...I can't." Her head was sworming with emotions and riddicule. She felt so odd in such a dark place, with one of her oldest and most beloved friends pouring out his love for her. "Cindy. Please. I don't want to lose you. I wouldn't stand for it. I don't want to leave Retroville without you."

"But, Jimmy...I..."

"Forget all that Vortex," yes, he just said her last name again, and she shifted alittle, "Cindy, I love you more than anything. I just can't do anything worrying about not being with you."

"Jimmy. It's dark. Can't there be anywhere else we can go?"  
Jimmy looked and felt around. He had made a door leading directly from the lab to his closet to his room. Jimmy finally found it and lead Cindy to it. After he got in, there was a small light coming from the window, and it still seemed dark. Cindy looked around and he watched her eyes. "What you thinking?" Jimmy asked her. "That it is the very first time I've ever been in your room...in my own body." Jimmy sighed heavly. She turned around and looked at him as he sat on his bed. She walked up to him and sat down beside him, "Why did you wait so long to tell me anything?"

"Because of Nick. Because of Sheen, Carl, and Libby. They told me it was probably better not to tell you."

"They knew?"

"Nick, no. The other's yes. I had asked them for sometime. But, I couldn't listen to them. I had to tell you." He looked into the green abyss of her eyes, and saw her starting to tear up. He took her hand and held it. She looked up at him and suddenly hugged him. He held her tightly, and she wasn't wanting to go anywhere. At the moment she was lost to Jimmy, and didn't find anyway of getting out of it. Whatever brought tomorrow, she had a feeling it would have her with Jimmy, yet she didn't want to think of tomorrow.

She suddenly remembered what she told her mom, staying at Libby's. And after talking to Jimmy, she was heading over there. She pulled away from him and looked at him. Fresh tears were pouring from the both of them. "I have to go. I told my parents I was going to Lib..." "Please, don't go." He seemed panicky, and desperate. She stared at him and stood up, not leaving her eye contact with him. He stood up eagerly and walked to his door. "Jimmy. Don't tell me your going to lock me in here." She watched him lock the door, and she watched his eyes fall upon her. This time, they were much more passionate. A fire was burning in his eyes, "Happy 4th of July dear Cindy." With that, he walked up to her and kissed her, encircling his arms around her. His tounge was seeking entrance.

She was shocked again. Twice Jimmy had shocked her tonight. Suddenly a feeling in the pit of her stomach was realeased, and she didn't care anymore. She opened up to him, and her hands went over his chest to his neck. She could feel him moving her back, towards his bed. The thunder collided more and more. She sat down, bringing him with her. She had no clue what she was doing. Something else was controlling all of her actions. She pulled on his shirt and imeadiatley he took it off. She thought to herself, I'm in as much control over him as he is to me. Her hand's went everywhere on his chest, as he started to lay her back down on his bed. She could feel his hands crawl underneath her top, and quickly pulled it off. His hand's did more exploring than he could take in. They went back to kissing as she realized Jimmy was suddenly moving to for more room against them. She moaned her displeased temper.

"Please don't..."

"But...I thought."

"Oh, Neutron. Your always so damn predictable." He smiled as she wickedly grinned. He kissed her passionatly and all the other clothes were lost. He entered her and she made a face that resembled pain, "Cindy?"

"It's ok. I've never done anything before, your fine." She was in love, and there was nothing but them. The rain still went on, but it didn't matter. She was in the arms of Jimmy Neutron. And, it felt way too damn good to ever let go...

* * *

A/N: Third chapter coming up soon. If reviews are good I'll just keep on going. If not, then well...we'll see.


	3. No Fireworks

Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Jimmy couldn't even walk out of his car before getting jumped by his little sister, Ashe. He finally got out and held her tightly to her. She was something that meant more to him than most things in his life, as much as Cindy. Ever since his accident with her and one of his inventions, he made it clear never to use anything unless tested properly. He lifted her up and spined her around as his mom came out.  
  
"Jimmy! Dear! Please, don't do that to your sister." Judy was smiling really. She was happy to see her son again, and with that happy face on him. She hardly ever saw that happiness. She noticed over the 4th of July after graduation this utter sorrow that followed him. Yet, now, there was none of it...atleast, showing.  
  
"Sorry mom. She asked for it!" Jimmy declared, and let down the little girl. "No I didn't! Honestly, mom!"

"I'm joking. It's ok. Come here Jimmy!" His mom walked up to her son and gave him the biggest hug she ever gave him. Ashe walked over to Goddard and petted him. Hugh walked out of his house, "Jimbo! I can't believe it! For once, you didn't fall through!"

"Dad!" Jimmy smiled and hugged his father. His father could definetly be a klutz, but, he realized it made him all so loveable. He hadn't been so happy to see these people in so long. His parents gave Goddard a welcome of his own, and they all walked into the house.  
  
"Has anybody touched my room, Ashe?" he asked his little sister walking up the stairs. "Nope. I told them what you told me. 'Leave the room, untouched!'" he patted her head and walked in. _This is too good to be true. I can't believe this!_ Jimmy was touched to see his room unmessed from the day he left it. Goddard jumped on the bed and also sunk in the sight of it. Jimmy was smiling til he looked at something on the side of the bed and picked it up. "Oh! Yeah. The girl across the street came over last Christmas and I met her. She was really nice and stuff. And we took that picture together and I put it there because I know that you knew her. But, I can't remember what her name was..." Ashe told him, getting up on his bed beside Goddard. "Cindy was here?"

"That's it. Cindy Vortex. She didn't touch anything. She looked in, and then out. Saying she just couldn't go in even if she wanted to."

"I can only imagine the reason of why." He thought to himself. Jimmy sighed and looked around. Ashe got up and looked at her big brother, "Jimmy? Can me, you and Goddard go play outside?"

"Yeah. That sounds good..." he mouthed off somewhere else.  
  
6 years earlier...  
  
Jimmy woke up in a happy state, even though it was three in the morning, and he was tired as he possible could be, he was undoubtley happy. He felt Cindy stir beside him and he nuzzled against her. She looked so peaceful, yet, the look on her face also seemed something else. He couldn't put his finger on what though. He put his hand through her hair and she opened her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled softly, yet, the smile went away as suddenly. "What's wrong?" Jimmy asked Cindy, hoping that he didn't do anything to hurt her in last nights activities. "I'm not quite sure. I feel...I don't know."

"Please tell me your not regretting anything."

"I don't regret this. I don't regret ever coming here. I regret...other things. Other choices I have made," she sat up and covered herself, while he rest his head on her chest, listening to her words and heartbeat at the same time, "Jimmy. I can't go back on other things. What we've done...is this really even what it is? Is this what love really is like? Should, it come with this odd fear being held in my heart. Jimmy, I don't want to lose you. But I have too...and maybe..."

"Go back to sleep Cindy. We'll figure this out in the morning." Cindy started to sob as Jimmy moved away so she can settle back on the pillows to sleep. He put his head back on her chest and heard her muffled sobs and heartbeat. He didn't want her to cry, he couldn't stand it, but, he didn't want to hear those outragoues comments either.  
  
All Jimmy could think about eight in the morning was the thought of his mother walking in. She respected his privacey, yes. But, also wasn't afraid to assert her authority as his mother. And, with the new baby, he knew that either she or Hugh was up. Jimmy got off the bed and put back on all of his clothes. Cindy finally got up and looked over at him putting his pants back on. She sighed enough for him to hear her, and he looked at her, "Wake up, sunshine. Get dressed. If my parents come in here...well..." Cindy looked at the time and got dressed. After words, Jimmy went back through the door to the lab, where the lights were back on and the sun was shining finally outside. But, he knew there was a strorm that was about to be in brew, and it hurt him to think about it.  
  
Cindy walked in after him and looked as he sat at his computer. She looked around, "Maybe I should just..."

"And what? And leave everything like that? That's it?"

"Jimmy. Honestly, I think this is all we can leave it at. We can't go through with this. We have lives ahead of us. Seperate places to go. Jimmy. I can't go through with this."

"Do you even care about our feelings?"

"Jimmy. I do! I most certainly do! You know that! But, we will be happier this way."

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"I want to know what this world can give me. You should too. Jimmy, if fate wants us back, it will bring us back."

"It's about Nick, isn't it?" Jimmy released these words with a slight hiss to his statement. Cindy looked anger suddenly, "Nick has nothing to do with me or you."

"Really, Cindy? While last night me and you shared a tender moment. Your so wonderful boyfriend was probably out right now doing the same thing with Betty."

"Betty? Betty Quinlin? Oh yeah, whatever happened to her, Neutron?" She did it again, his last name. "For your information, Vortex, we stopped seeing each other, because of you. I wanted to be with you and only you. And as for Betty, I already knew about them."

"Your just jealous, arn't you? It's what you get for waiting so long."

"What about you and your feelings?"

"I'll get over it! Neutron, I'm glad we had this little talk. But, as for me, James Isacc Neutron, this is my last goodbye. I don't know when we will ever meet again. Or if we ever will, but I'm pretty sure will be far, far away from each other. Goodbye, James." She stormed out of the lab.  
  
The tears suddenly fell. He woke up with no fireworks. No big party. All it was was just a hectic storm. Some stroms are good, and other's were bad. He sat there and sobbed almost endessly. Her voice lingering in his head as the smell of her still clogged his nostrils. He got up and looked at a photo album with him and everybody in it at a younger age of fourteen, _I will be with you again Cindy. This time, I won't leave without you._ he thought, _atleast, I hope_.  
  
Goddard jumped on in and noticed Jimmy crying. He jumped on to his maker's lap and licked the tears. Jimmy looked at Goddard and shook his head, "I don't understand Goddard? What is it that she wants from me. I gave her all I could, and she still acts like it's not at all enough." The dog stared at Jimmy, and displayed a message across his screen, "You have always acted like your the best one of them all of these years. Never really gave Cindy a chance."

"But she understood it was rivalry. Endless rivalry."

"I don't think that's the only thing. I think she's lying." Jimmy stared at his dog, and his tears stop for a quick second, "Out of what?"

"Look at her reputation, when Nick finds out."

"All she had to do was break up with him."

"And go out with you? He will still know, he's Nick. He can do as he pleases, Cindy isn't like that."

"No, she's not. She's just...Cindy." With that, he climbed back into the house, and went into the bed, still warm from both bodies being in it. Goddard just stayed on the floor. Jimmy fell asleep, not wanting to wake up to another day.

* * *

A/N: I'll have Chapter 4 ASAP. Thanks to those who reviewed.

Trance


	4. Tension

Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron.

"Why do I suddenly feel threatened?" Jimmy asked Ashe in a fake nervous tone.

"Because I've been trying really hard! I can definetly beat you at playing baseball."

"Really? When did you suddenly like baseball?"

"A few weeks ago. A friend got me doing it. Uncle Sheen came over a few days ago and played." Jimmy looked at her, his expression turning to a surprise look. "Sheen's already here?" "Yeah! With aunt Libby!"

"When did Libby and Sheen become your aunt and uncle?" Jimmy was wandering who exactly was here, and what exactly he had missed. "I called them that." Ashe laughed alittle as Jimmy through her the ball. She tried to hit it, but it didn't work, and it rolled across the street, "I'll get it! I'll get it!"  
  
"NO!" But, it was too late. Ashe already was running across the road to grab the ball, and it rolled into the Vortex's front yard. Cindy emerged from her house, and saw the ball rolling, with Ashe running after it. "Ashe! What are you doing?" Cindy called to her. The little girl stopped focusing on the ball, and perked up whenn she heard Cindy, "CINDY!" The girl jumped to her and gave her a hug. Cindy returned it, and heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"Ashe! Don't ever just run out into the street! You can get hurt." Jimmy looked up and noticed who was holding her sister. At first, he couldn't even recognized the girl was his one true love, and took Ashe from Cindy, "I'm sorry. She was trying to get the ball..."

"Silly! It's Cindy!" Ashe cried out, and Cindy stared at Jimmy. Jimmy took a once over, and remembered her from the picture in his room. He placed his sister down and stared dead at his feet. "Hi. James."

"Hello. Cynthia." It was an odd place for Jimmy to call her by her name. But, if she could call him James, rest assure, he was calling her that. "Uh...They still call me Cindy."

"Yeah. They still call me Jimmy as well..." The awkward silence was odd, but, the sudden surprise of his next move was a shock, "What brings you out to Retroville? I'm surprised your not at home, busy. As usual."

"For your information Jimmy. I'm home for two weeks. I asked for the vacation to spend time with my family. What about you. You hardly ever come home."

"I decided that this was my best chance. Findly got a break. Thought I'd come to see a few of my favorite people..."

"Does that include Cindy, Jimmy?" Ashe butted into the conversation. Jimmy was actually startled to hear her, and looked at her, "Goddard! Come get Ashe." Goddard took Ashe back with him to there home, she wasn't understanding what was going on, but followed the dog as told, giving a hug to Cindy before she left. Jimmy took a cold look at Cindy, who stole his glance, "What?"

"Thought your last goodbye was it's last..."

"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

"Well, we're here now?"

"What do you want me to say, Neutron? I'm surprised your not with someone, married, and had kids by now. But, who would want to? With the anger that flies through you. And your damn science inventions, and whatever else your doing."

"Please, Vortex. Is this what all that was about. Me and my work. For your information, I've never been with no one..." Cindy stared at Jimmy, he was caught in a dead lie, because she knew, Jimmy was with others after her. "Ok, so, I'm kinda lying about that..."

"But they meant nothing to you, I'm sure."

"Well, yes."

"Well, for your ego. I'm quite glad. But, I must go. My favorite people should be coming soon. I hardly doubt I'm one of the people you wanted to see."

"I didn't think you'd be here."  
  
Cindy stared at her once lover. Her, one-time lover. "Don't tell me you haven't stopped thinking about me, Neutron."

"Ok. I've stopped thinking about you."

"Shut up. I don't need this now."

"Cindy, I made a promise to myself years ago, and this time..." He was instantly shut up, when he heard a loud, "JIMMY!" from down the road. Sheen ran to him and gave him a big hug, Libby was dead on his feet. "Man, Sheen here saw Jimmy from down the road, he just had to run."Libby exclaimed.

"It's like from episode 154, where Ultralord was united with his best friend, Ultragod. It was one of the more touching episodes..." Sheen said, while Jimmy, and Cindy, couldn't help but stare, at the STILL obsessed Ultralord fan. "Uh, Sheen? Didn't Ultralord get cancelled awhile back?"Jimmy asked, being released from his embrace.

"Well, yeah Jimmy. But, I still have got every season on DVD."

"Yep, and he still bugs me with it." Libby, who had grown into a beautiful young woman, couldn't help but stare at Cindy, "Girl! Damn! You get better looking everytime I see you!"  
  
Jimmy looked at Cindy, honestly, she didn't look much diffrent. Except her hair was down, and really had not recognized her with it, since he only got to see it once down. "Thanks Libby. Your just looking fabulous as usual."

"Well, isn't she? She is my Ultraqueen after all!" Libby giggled slightly, and turned her direction to Jimmy. "Jimmy, how are you after all these years?"

"Well, actually Libby. Far from complete I would say." Cindy stared at Jimmy, who she knew from the comment was mentioning her.  
  
"Hey, Jimmy. Speaking of complete. Ever find that girl of your dreams you were talking about?" Sheen asked, undoubtly still looking around at the familar sights. "Actually, Sheen. I did. But, she just doesn't want to comprehend anything that I have to tell her."

"Wow. Looks like she's playing hard to get!" For, Libby and Sheen. Cindy realized they were just playing with him. They all knew the girl, and it was her. Cindy, was suddenly starting to feel uncomfortable, and felt like talking to Libby, "Uh, Libby. Why don't Sheen and Jimmy go off, and we can get to catch up."

"Sure girl. Let me just give Sheen here a kiss goodbye." Doing so, made Cindy ache madly as Jimmy looked over her. Once they finished, Jimmy had to throw in his own comment, "Libby, was pleasant seeing you again, and, Cindy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be seeing you again? Probably?" Cindy stared at him, "Ofcourse."

"Come on Jimmy! Carl's meeting us in an hour at the Candy Bar!" Sheen hurried Jimmy.

"See ya later, Vortex." He followed Sheen, who was starting to tell the story of the last six years of his life. Libby looke over at Cindy, "Come on, I know what you need to talk about. Let's go inside..."

* * *

A/N: There will probably be some angst that somehow get's into the story, if it just happens to somehow pop up into my head. Knowing the character of Jimmy, and his anger, I wouldn't be surprised. Hope you all enjoy. And, don't worry...there will be alot more Jimmy Cindy coming along... 


	5. Anxiety

Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron.  
  
"Yeah, you two did do something, did you?" Sheen asked Jimmy with a questionable glance.  
  
"No, we just talked, and, well...after it was done, she got up and left."  
  
"Sounds like she got cold feet. Did she say she felt the same?"  
  
"She said she cared about me...Hey! When were you suddenly Mr. I - Want - To -Know - Everything?" Jimmy asked Sheen with a shocked expression.  
  
"Hey! I just want to know what has been eating at you all these years. You usually just keep to yourself, you know. Never have time to come down...back home to Retroville. What made you finally come down?" Sheen asked his friend.  
  
"Family, espeacially my sister. Though, it was odd. I had this, strange feeling, that coming this time, would be like nothing else I had imagine." He seemed lost with his words, but none the same felt the reason.  
  
"Sounds like you and Cindy might also be hitting it off soon?" Sheen wondered, remembering, Jimmy had told Cindy they would meet later.  
  
"I'm just going to talk to her, Sheen."  
  
"Remember what you said last time? Your not leaving without her. When does Jimmy Neutron go back on a promise?" Jimmy stopped and looked at Sheen. He was right, for once...  
  
"Thanks Sheen. Your right."  
  
"Hey! I am! It said you do keep promises!" Sheen held out a "Magic Eight Ball" and Jimmy staggered along, shaking his head, almost to out of it to wonder how Sheen could still be reluctantly lost.  
  
Jimmy's head felt like it would ache from Sheen going on more about him and Libby. He knew that they were meant for each other, fit together like a perfect glove. _Cindy fit's me like a glove_, he thought, _how am I going to convince her to atleast stay with me for more than ten minutes?_ He was lost in thoughts, when he heard Carl from a distance, "Jim! Sheen! I'm over here, wait up!"  
  
"Carl! Man, it's good to see you!" And, by far, it was. Jimmy was up for this trip for his two best pals, espeacially his best friend, Carl. Carl had changed quite alot from his child hood. He had slimmed down, lost the glasses, and his asthma was far gone. Jimmy gave him a hug for old times sake, and each stammered into the Candy Bar, where Jimmy eyed Sam at the counter.  
  
"Sam! Didn't know you still worked here? Think you would have retired by now."  
  
"Jimmy Neutron? That you. Well, it's good to see you. As long as there is no flying robots, cool dads, or anything like that coming in here."  
  
"Very much so, it won't be happening."  
  
"Good. What will you guys have?" Sam added, each ordered just Vanilla shakes, and sat at one of the boothes.  
  
"This place doesn't change, does it Jimmy?"  
  
"No, Carl. Doesn't seem like Retroville is big on a change."  
  
"Speaking of change, I've changed my idea about Libby." Sheen suddenly declared. Jimmy, who was thinking to negativaley for his good, suddenly burst with anxiety, "What? Why? Why would you suddenly decide to not be with Libby? You've guys known each other through grade school, and now you guys might split after all this time? Come on, Sheen! You two are perfect!" After Jimmy was done with his rant, Carl and Sheen stared at the sudden out burst from Jimmy. Jimmy looked down, noticing his own thoughts coming aloud, then smiled uneasly at Sheen, who finally spoke,  
  
"No...Jimmy. Actually, I've changed my mine about when to propose to Libby."  
  
"Propose? As in marriage."  
  
"Yeah, Jim. Arn't you suppose to be a genius?" Carl looked over at Jimmy's shake, for he was done with his.  
  
"Yeah. I've been meaning to tell you. But, we were with Libby earlier, and then I was too busy listening to you about Cindy. I've decided to do it the fourth. You know, the picnic we are hosting at Libby's. The friends, the family, the fireworks! It'll be a blast! Then, with the fireworks in the sky, I'll propose to her then! I'd rather do it with you guys around, and, I bet she'll be speechless." Jimmy stared at Sheen. Sheen had decided possible on this romantic thing for Libby. _If Sheen can think romantically, maybe I should try my hand at it too.  
_  
"Wow, Sheen. That does sound like a great idea. I'm surprised you came up with that." Carl remarked, this time, stealing Jimmy's shake. Jimmy looked over at Carl, and then back at Sheen, "Yeah. That does sound good."  
  
"Jimmy? You and Cindy going to get together soon?" Carl asked from a gulp of the shake.  
  
"I'm going to try. I hope I can just sit her down and talk with me. Just to talk, maybe it will help me with other things..."  
  
"Jimmy," Sheen shook his head, "That's not going to get her anywhere. You need to be romantic. Take her out, make a move. See how she copes with the idea, if she seems fine with it, that's when you deal with it, if not...then, maybe..." Jimmy caught Sheen's gaze in a cold stare, "Or...You can make Cindy somehow love you?"  
  
"No, I've realized that pheremones are not the way to go..." Jimmy said to no one, Carl looked over at Jimmy, "Hey. I was just going to say that. Oh, yeah! I'm bringing a friend to your party Sheen. I met her while working at the petting zoo in Retroland. She's in love with llama's just like me. Her name is Alice. It's ok right?"  
  
"Yeah, the more the merrier."  
  
"That's great, Carl." Jimmy muttered, but, he couldn't help to think that there was no one for him. Sheen was probably getting married soon, and Carl found a girl that he could get along with. He felt lonliness flood over him. And the worst was he couldn't get around it without Cindy.  
  
After an hour or so of getting to know of recent events, Carl had to go back to work, and Jimmy decided it was best to go home. Imeadiatly, Jimmy was starting to feel anxiety and depression ride over him. Sheen told him to give him a call later, and Jimmy headed in for the day.

* * *

_"Cindy?" Jimmy said, in a hushed tone.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked him. She wore a lovely violet colored sheer gown, that flowed barely to her knees. He skimmed over her as he took steps toward her. Cindy didn't move, knowingly he was coming toward her to kiss her. He took a good look into her green orbs, and kissed her gently on her forehead, making his way down to her lips, but, she stopped him, and pushed him away.  
_  
_"You can't do this..." She whispered, it was a harsh tone. Jimmy looked at her. "Why?" He asked her, still staring into a green abyss. "Because, I can't do this..."_

_"Yes, you can."_

_"No! NO! You don't understand do you, you will do nothing but hurt me, you always have! You do this everytime" Jimmy grabbed her by shoulers and pushed her down to his bed, while she dragged him down with her, yet, by a total accident, since she had grabbed him to push him away. "I won't hurt you. I promise..." Jimmy said, yet, as he said it, he felt like he meant it in a threatning way. "Then show me!" Cindy exclaimed as she tried to fight Jimmy, just as Jimmy was going to kiss her...and probably, more...  
_  
Jimmy woke up from his sleep to the sound of what was breathing. And hard. Jimmy had been a light sleeper, and, even though he's had plenty of dreams of him and Cindy. Cindy had looked fearful. She had been hurt before the dream. But, was that even him? Would he really force himself on Cindy? _Ofcourse not. I couldn't do it, I care to much. Yet...I didn't feel like me in that dream. Who was I?_ His thoughts started to race, and another wave of his anxiety took over. He reached for the picture of Cindy and Ashe, eyeing Cindy with a quistive stare, _What if she was just scared? Did Nick have anything to do with it. Maybe, it was time. She didn't seem like she wanted to be enemies today...Maybe...it'll be ok. I'll think of something._  
  
"I'm Jimmy Neutron! I'm a scientist. I can fix anything. Right?" Goddard got up and looked at Jimmy, who looked nervously at Goddard, "Right?" Goddard whimpered and licked Jimmy's face, he fell back to the pillow.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know it all..." He fell back to sleep, this time, trying to find himself, lost in his own ego, which he realized was hurting him more than anything. Goddard laid his head on Jimmy, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Five up! Please review! Please, Please! Flames will be passed though...Angst is coming soon, I see it coming. Ok, blah...I can maybe get six up. Soon. Yeah, hopefully soon. yay!

Trance


	6. A Short Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Any of Jimmy Neutron...yadayadayada...  
  
The back of her hand pulled up to her forehead. She felt hot, and watched as her best friend grabbed a purple flurp out of her refrigerator.

"Cindy? You feeling OK, hun?" Libby's voice trailed off. Staring at Cindy, she could SEE the upset that was brought over her, and Cindy usually hid her feelings, quite a lot.

"Libby. I need to do something. I need to tell him all of this, I do! But, did you just hear how he spoke to me!" She was flustered, ready to burst of her own pain in misery. "Cindy! You didn't help much. Now, look girl. You love him more then anything..."

"No! Stop telling me that!" Libby pressed her hands on Cindy's shoulder's, startling Cindy and making her stare into her eyes. "Listen, Cynthia Vortex. You've been nothing but lying to yourself for six years. Just say it! Everyone knows it! You just let your mind wander. Because you were a kid then, Cindy. Nick did something to you. I don't know what, but most certainly he did."

"No, we just broke up..."

"Yeah, 5 years ago. You don't love him. You love Jimmy. You always have...I know this. I'm your best friend, girl! I know when my girl has had the hots for some guy."

"Guy's are all the same, Libby. Your so lucky to have Sheen..."

"Do you know how happy we would all be if your with Jimmy?"

"Libby! I can't be with him! After what I did," Cindy looked away from Libby. Libby looked at Cindy hard, trying to find something out. "Cindy? Cindy? What happen? Didn't you two talk that night?" Cindy closed her eyes. When she did it was like remembering the scent of the lab, the smell of him, the sight of his room. The closeness...even the taste all rushed to her. Libby said her name again, then, realized it, as quickly as she asked for it. "You two just didn't talk, did you?"

Cindy looked up at Libby, sighed, and then sat down. "Yes, we talked, and did that. But...I left. I had to leave. It wasn't right. One night I can't just figure out if I love him..."

"One night? You two have known each other since third grade! I can't believe you haven't told me."

"Libby, don't tell anyone. Do you even know how bad I felt? I cheated on Nick. I felt like a whore. But, I realized I needed Jimmy. Telling Nick..." She trailed off... "Did he do something to you?" Libby asked. The pain struck Cindy like it had done that night. The feeling of Nick's hand slapping her cheek. _Why had he done that? He never really even loved me! Jimmy was the only one who even cared._ She was broken from her thoughts, "He did, didn't he?"

"He always did."

"I knew it! Damn, Cindy. You know better! Why didn't you say anything?" Libby was angry, yet also holding her hand. Cindy was shaken alittle, and tears began to flow. "How could I. Libby!? The boy was going to kill me if I did! I couldn't do it though. I tried to tell him. But..I couldn't..." Cindy's memories flooded with the pain, and grief.

"You lost something so precious to you, didn't you?"

"No, luckily Jimmy has that.." Cindy looked up to see Libby smiling at her, "Damn, that's a good thing though." Cindy just cocked her head to one side.  
  
"I guess. If that's what you call a good thing."

"Sure, I can. Look, Cindy. It's in the past. It's time to move on. I know, and you know. Jimmy isn't Nick!"

"No, Jimmy is just...Jimmy." She looked over her shoulder, at a picture frame. Libby saw what she was staring at, "What is it?"

"It's a picture of me and Ashe. We took it during Christmas. That whole family, is just so together, you know. Jimmy is so smart. Ashe is so sweet, I know she gets it from Hugh. And, Judy is surely the dominant for Jimmy."

"The family is always pretty much sweet. Man, if I were you. In your shoes, I wouldn't give it up, Cindy." Libby watched her expression, but found just more clouded confusion on her face. "I still am not so sure..." The fear of Jimmy leaving Retroville without her was a painful idea. She didn't want him to leave without her. But, after what he did today, it couldn't have been what she imagined, yet..._Was he just playing or true with the thing about thinking about me all this time. What if I really do fear being with someone I love, because it could be like an old relationship. No, Jimmy isn't like that. He can have a temper, but, never could he be that way. Maybe, I'm thinking way to much._

She looked at Libby, who was staring off alittle, still firmly holding onto Cindy's hand. "Libby, do you think he still love's me?"

"I'm as sure as the earth revolves."

"Do you think I'm thinking too much?"

"Actually, much so. Stop thinking, and start doing. You will realize that this is not the way to be. Your too young to sit everyday and worry. You need to go, and do something! I know you'll be happier this way!" Cindy stood with Libby, and reached over to hug her. Libby had been close to her for so long, and she knew that Libby wouldn't ever lie to her. And, would always tell her the truth, even if she didn't want it. She needed it. Libby slid out of the embrace and looked at Cindy, "You know, you'll be there at our party July 4th, the whole family!"

"Ofcourse, I wouldn't miss it!"

"You know what? We should go shopping! You know you want to! We could get something cute to wear for the party! Girl, come on, lets go!"

"Yeah, that does sound good!" Cindy felt light hearted with the sound of shopping in the air, but her heart remained with the thoughts of Jimmy. She followed her friend to the car, mindless chatting about clothes, and other things...she whispered to herself, "I will see you again, Jimmy. Ofcourse I will."

"What did you say, girl?"

"I was just saying how I had to see him. Atleast, once more in time."

"Well, make sure it's this time. Look, Cindy. The boy has had a thing for you for awhile. I know it, we all do. You know it more than anyone of us have," Cindy started the car, "You know as well as I do, that that night had to be good somewhat to you." Libby looked off, "Was it?"

"Libby!"

"What?!" Libby laughed alittle, Cindy looked at her friend, and even though the laugh came out of her lightly, she still had to add, "Libby. That's something you shouldn't be asking me, is it?"

"Well, just wondering. I mean...Sheen is pretty good in..." Cindy cut her off fast, "Oh no! I love you and all, and Sheen's good for you. But I do not want to know what Ultrafreak does to you in bed, Libby. Please, spare me the thought...is he good at kissing though?"

"Oh yeah. That spanish tounge of his is way to good to me. Err...well. I said something, what about Jimmy, he good at kissing?"

"It's been to long..."

"Oh, come on Cindy. I know you've thought back atleast once or twice his hands around you, through your hair, his lips on yours..."

"Ok! Yes, I did. It was...nice. Passionate..."

"See! See! I knew it. I knew you'd enjoy that." Libby looked at her, and sighed, "It'll be ok, Cindy. I promise, it will be."

"I know, Libby. I just have to find the courage now."

* * *

A/N: What did Nick do even worse than the smack? Keep reading! Hope you guy's are liking it so far. I had to throw in Cindy and Libby's convo. here. It would give insight to what's wrong with Cindy. You know how some girls can be, wanting to know alot. Well, keep the reviews coming! Thanks so much! Love to all!

Trance


	7. Fancy Meeting You Here

Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron.  
  
Jimmy got up later than usual. His head was throbbing, and the bad fact was that he just remembered why it was throbbing. The wine he had before bed didn't help much. When did his parents have wine in the house in the first place? Maybe his father was finally deciding to become a more sophisticated man...  
  
"That will be the day!" He rolled himself out of bed and stood up, the throbbing became harder, and he yelled at himself, "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! I hear ya!" He walked to the bathroom and immeadiatly decided that a shower would do him some good, he undressed and turned the water on to hot, and just leaned against the wall, letting the hot water roll down his chest and back. The water made him feel clean, and washed away most of the troubles he had. The water trickled down his face, and suddenly he could hear something, just on the other side of the curtain.  
  
"Jimmy! You in there?" Judy suddenly asked. Jimmy jumped quietly, surprised that his mother was going to do something as check on in him in the shower,"Yes mom. It's me. I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, good. Well, when you decide to get out, come on down. We're going to lunch. Just the family. Where something pleasant, not just a t-shirt and jeans."  
  
"Aww...but mom." Jimmy answered sarcastically. He missed those days trying so hard to get out of anything he really didn't want to do, or trying to get something out of it. He remembered the incident with the cookies. Luckily that time remote he still had when Goddard and him got transported to a prehistoric era. Judy closed the door, and now that he thought about it, "Maybe the T-rex really wanted that cookie?" Jimmy smiled and snickered at himself. He loved those days of the MANY adventures with him and his pals. When Cindy came along, there was always bickering. Though, she was also the one that edged him on, making him want to go on with it, not giving up.  
  
He sighed and stepped out of the shower, wrapped the towel around his lower body, and walked into his room. He grabbed everything he needed to wear. His black dress pants, his blue button up shirt and grabbed a tie. He looked at himself in a mirror and straightened the tie. Ashe came running in in a bright blue dress with a small bow in the back of it. Jimmy smiled and looked at her, "Wow! Ashe please don't tell me your going out with someone! I'm not allowing that!"  
  
"Jimmy! We're going to eat! We have to dress nice! You look nice, I'm so happy your going with the family!"  
  
"Ashe! I've missed you so much little sister!" Jimmy picked up his little sister and hugged her close. She had made him incredible proud of her. She was pretty smart for being seven, yet had the same klutzyness as there father, though, it was almost charming at the same time.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Ashe! Sit down! You can't run around in this kind or restauraunt!" Jimmy watched his mother try to settle down Ashe. He looked over at his father, who was watching Judy, "Yes. You can't do that at this kind of restauraunt. Maybe at some little restauraunt, but you have to be quite here, hunny bunny." Ashe sat down finally and looked at the menu, not truly understanding what was on it. Jimmy looked at his menu and just skimmed over the prices. He didn't pay this much on food for a month at his house. He picked some pasta and some drink that he could find. He wanted some wine, but because of Ashe, his parents wouldn't allow it.  
  
Jimmy looked over at another table, noticing a familar woman sitting at another table. He suddenly put his chin on his arm, making it look like he was staring at some art on the wall. The woman and the man seemed familar, and when another younger woman joined him at the table, he couldn't imagine what a coincedence it would have been for both family's to pick the same restauraunt at the same time. Judy followed his gaze to the table away from them, and noticed Cindy and her parents at the other table.  
  
"Cindy! Dear!" Judy waved her hand and in a polite tone called Cindy. Jimmy put his face into both of his hands and wanted to melt. Cindy stood up, in a small silk, violet summer dress with a floral pattern and walked toward the Neutron's table.  
  
"Mrs. Neutron. Mr. Neutron. Fancy meeting you here. Ashe, you look so pretty. Is that a new dress?"  
  
"Cindy! Yes, it is! I like your dress better though!" Ashe jumped up and hugged Cindy. Jimmy didn't understand the reason why his little sister had such a pull toward Cindy, yet, who wouldn't? Jimmy's eyes followed the dress to the curve of her stomach, to the chest area, and up her slender neck to her eyes. She was brimming over with happiness, reassuring his sister that her dress was more beautiful than any of the dresses she's ever own. Jimmy suddenly stood, just as Cindy put Ashe back in her seat. Judy and Hugh looked at Jimmy, who was shocking both the parents for standing in front of Cindy.  
  
She looked up at him. Her hair was pulled up into a nice little do. He took a deep breath, and almost held it. She moved her lips, almost to slow for his comfort.  
  
"Hi Jimmy." She said, in a low, sweet voice. Jimmy exhaled most of his breath, and kinda looked past her shoulder."  
  
"Fancy meeting you here, Cindy."  
  
"My parents thought it would be good to have dinner while I was down for Independence day."  
  
"Yeah, so did these guys." Jimmy looked back at the family, who stared at them like some odd reality television show. Jimmy looked back at Cindy, who suddenly took a step forward toward, lowering her voice, mostly for Jimmy to hear, "It's alway's nice to spend time with the one's you love." Cindy's tone was defening low on each word, and Jimmy listened to the words with every syllable riding into his ears, registering in his brain.  
  
"Yes, very much so." Jimmy watched as she turned away from the Neutrons. She looked back and gave them a sweet smile, "I'll see you all later." She walked back to her parents, who waved over at Judy and Hugh. Jimmy sat down, and rubbed his face, folding his hand into a cup for his chin to sit in once more. Hugh looked at his son, and smiled. He knew his son was going through something with her. He just couldn't put anything on it, and as much as he wanted to help, he couldn't talk to Jimmy about it. For, it was something that he wanted to go through, totally and utterly alone.  
  
Cindy looked back at Jimmy and sighed. She needed to talk to Jimmy, alone, at sometime. Sooner than she wanted. A last minute talk wouldn't work. She needed to do so as soon as possible. Just for them two. As the Neutron's picked themselves up from the table, walking past them, Cindy stopped Jimmy, "When do you want to see each other," she looked out past his eyes, "Just to talk things over." She sighed her last sentence. She hadn't been as close as she was to Jimmy in six years, and a sudden urge to grab him and pull him into her was suddenly floating in her head, but she just couldn't, for she suddenly could remember Nick in mind, and even though he wasn't there, it still somehow bothered her. Cindy watched as Jimmy straightened his tie, "We have two weeks here. I'll pick a good time, and, I'll try to get a hold of you. To call, or if I see you or even Libby, I'll give the message." Cindy nodded at his reply, and watched as he reluctantly left her. She sat down to notice her mother eyeing her.  
  
"Sometimes, I just don't understand my daughter." Mrs. Vortex spoke to her husband, and Cindy looked up, and fell her eyes back down. She couldn't believe what she was just deciding to do. She needed to be with Jimmy. He would make her happy. But, even with Nick not around, she still had her mother. Cindy smiled, So what if my mom does care who I'm talking to. I'm going to speak with Jimmy soon, and I guess that's all that matters. I hope so. 


	8. A Heated Moment

A/N: This one is longer than expected. But, I just wanted to get it all across. The next few chapters will be the final day's til the party. So, I hope you guys enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. None of it, whats so over.  
  
It had been two days since Cindy had told him they needed to talk. He knew they needed to. Sheen, Carl, and himself were sitting around in the front yard, as Goddard and Ashe were playing. Jimmy couldn't stop looking up at Cindy's window. He was wanting to take her into his own arms again. Make him one with him, all he could think about was her, as the recurring dream of him and her still scared him. He just told Sheen and Carl about the dream, and they were sitting around, talking to Jimmy about it.  
  
"Jimmy, I don't know man. I mean, it's like that's not you in that dream." Sheen said, watching Goddard chase Ashe around the front yard.  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy. You would never really do that, would you?" Carl asked him, looking at his best friend with concern.  
  
"No, Carl. I would never do that. But, what I want to know is, who would?" Libby just walked down the road, catching the three men in the grass. She walked up to them, "Hey guys. Hi love," She kissed Sheen on the cheek, "Guess who I just saw, and honestly I think he's up to no good." Jimmy looked at Libby with a questionable glance, "Who would that be, Libby."  
  
"Nick Dean. Saw him earlier. Man, he has nothing but bad news written all over him."  
  
"Hasn't he always?" Carl looked up at her, squinting at the sunlight.  
  
"I have no clue. But, I know someone who doesn't want to know that he's here," she looked over her shoulder at the Vortex's house, "She won't like this at all." Jimmy got up, and looked at Libby. Libby looked up at Jimmy, and smiled slightly, "You don't know, do you?"  
  
"What is it Libby?"  
  
"Why don't you just, uh, go over there yourself, you know? You two need to talk to eachother anyways." Libby was hesitant, and Sheen stood up and looked at her, almost with concern, "Libby? Why would Cindy be afraid of Nick being around."  
  
"I'm not really suppose to say, but, I'm quite worried about it." Jimmy looked at Libby, who nodded her head. He ran across the street, and Libby followed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I need to talk to Cindy." Libby gave up and ran back across, Sheen looked at her, "Libby! Please tell us what's wrong."  
  
"Nick doesn't even think that he and Cindy have broken up. He's obsessed with her. He knows she's here, and he knows when she leaves and where she goes. I'm frightened for her." Sheen and Carl watched Jimmy across the street, who was looking up at the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jimmy looked up to see what looked like a sad Cindy, from what just looked like she had been crying. She walked away from the window. He knocked on the door, noticing the parents' car wasn't there. He waited a minute, then knocked again, "Come on, Cindy. Open the door." He spoke directly at the door. He reached for the knob and it opened, at first he wasn't so sure to come in, but, he did anyways. He closed the door behind him, and ran up the stairs, seeing Humphrey at Cindy's door. He knocked on it, and opened it slowly....  
  
"Cindy?" Cindy looked up with tears freshly flowing from her tears to her chin. Jimmy took a seat in her computer chair, and just sat there."What are you doing, Neutron?"  
  
"I'm sitting here to tell me what's going on. Libby said Nick's in town, and suddenly thinks she needed to come and see you." Cindy stood up and looked hard at Jimmy, "What do you mean Nick's in town. In Retroville?"  
  
"Yeah. Cindy, what's wrong?" His voice he noticed had turned almost cold, and Cindy sat on her bed, facing him, as if her psycologist, "Jimmy. I didn't want to tell you, because I was scared."  
  
"Scared of what? What is so big about Nick? I thought you were in love with him when we were..." He was cut off, "What!? No! Jimmy, that's like, the biggest lie. Ok, listen to me Jimmy." She sat up, and climbed to the edge of the bed, closer to Jimmy.  
  
"In the beginning of twelth grade, me and Nick went to this party a couple of his freinds were having. Ofcourse, there was a bunch of people there and you know how those parties with those people could possible be. Nick coaxed me into staying, because really I wanted to leave. He handed me a drink, and I took it. Not realizing that he slipped something in it." Jimmy watched Cindy looked down, almost out of guilt. Already he's never felt such an anger boil in him, this was nothing compared to it, she went on, "He went ahead and dragged me to a room, but, for being Nick and not smart enough to even know how much to slip me. I woke up by him trying to undress me. I kicked him off and I reached the door, but he pinned me to the wall, and told me if I told anyone, he would make me regret it."  
  
Cindy eyed Jimmy's expression. He looked disgusted, but also a sorrowful look, she went on with it. "A few months later, I learned he was going out with Betty. Yes, I already knew about it before you said anything. I told him we had to stop seeing each other. He grabbed my arm and threw me against his couch. He told me I wasn't going to care who he was seeing. And, if I told anybody about it, he'd hurt me far worse than I could imagine. I don't know why I was so scared of him. When I was with you, that night." She stopped. This was the first time she was going to even speak of the whole incident, and it bugged her to talk about it. Jimmy looked at her, and reached to touch her cheek.  
  
"I know about that night, what happened?" Cindy shivered at his touch, she then politely pulled his arm away, "I couldn't stop thinking about it. I had to get rid of him, Jimmy. I wanted to be with just you. But, I told him there was somebody who I was wanting to be with then, he smacked me, and then..." She bursted into tears, the fear of Nick that night had replayed in her mind always. Just as much as she replayed her night with Jimmy. Jimmy stood and walked toward the bed, and held her. Jimmy wanted his revenge on him, was that was his dreams were about? Him playing that day after. Cindy moved away from Jimmy, "I've never wanted to be around anyone romantically again, I still..." She looked away, she knew she was lieing about it, she wanted to be with Jimmy, "I do want to be with you, Jimmy. I can't though. I can't!" Jimmy stood up and looked at her, "Cindy, I never knew. Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't even tell Libby til just a few day's ago. What am I suppose to do? Nick just called me. I thought he was somewhere else. I didn't know he was even here. He still thinks we are together, me and Nick. I'm scared at what he could possible do."  
  
"He's not going to do anything, I'm not going to..."  
  
"Jimmy! There's nothing you can do, I don't ask you to. I needed to tell you that though, that and..."Jimmy's eyes widened. He couldn't find her words, not at all, "What? Cindy?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Then Cindy, tell me something now. Cindy, I still love you. Whether you know it or not. I'm not Nick. I'm Jimmy Neutron. The know it all from school, and I'm in love with you. I need you to be with me." He grabbed some of her silky hair, and ran his fingers through it, putting his forehead to her's, "I know he hurt you, and if I see him, he won't be such a pretty boy anymore. For what he did was wrong. I don't know what I can do to make you believe me. But, I need you to know that I think you are a wonder to me. Even six years of never seeing you. Cindy, I had dreams where you were so scared, and now I realize there just a small piece of what really was you." Cindy looked directly into his eyes, "I know you do..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, after what I did, how can you not hate me?"  
  
"I don't hate you. I hate him, for what he did. Cindy, please." His hand grabbed her's, and he put his lips to her cheek, "I don't want to leave this place without you." Cindy took a step back, and walked slowly to her door, "I can't guarantee to you that I will leave with you. But, I can guarantee to you that my feelings for you are still there, I just..."  
  
"Your scared?"  
  
"I'm incredible scared. I know I shouldn't be, but..." Cindy looked up at the nervous Jimmy, "You deserve so much more than I do."  
  
"I deserve you! Damn it! Cindy. I'm not him, I won't hurt you. Why can't you just understand that I am in love with you. I know you are with me. Stop doing this to us! You fit me like a glove, Cindy. You make me a whole person. Cindy I owe you everything, you owe me nothing.  
  
"Jimmy. Please, understand where I..."  
  
"No! Stop this! I can't stand when you are standing there making me feel like I'm bad." He watched her as she looked down, "Do you know what it is like to sit there and think about the one you love, everyday. Knowing they love you too, and yet don't want to get into it. How confusing it is..."  
  
"This. This love for each other. Is more confusing than anything Jimmy. What do you want?"  
  
"I want you!"  
  
"You've already had me, Jimmy. It's nothing else than that." Jimmy walked to her, didn't even realize emotions had took over him so suddenly. His lips darted to her and she kissed him. He realized that she was fighting him and she took the kiss without a fuss. His tounge seeked an entrance, and she let it have it. They stood for a moment or two, holding on to a kiss, as there hands fell through one or the other's hair. Cindy finally broke this heated moment. "Please, I don't want you to..." Jimmy pleaded with her, and she watched him carefully, a tear was starting to fall from his eye, and she could never remember exactly if she's ever seen him cry.  
  
She burst out of the room and ran down to the front door, with Jimmy at her heals. She stopped dead noticind the three other's and Jimmy's sister out in the front yard. Jimmy was confused,"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'll see you, Jimmy." She walked back into the house. Jimmy stood there, lost and confused. Libby walked up to the house, placing a hand on his shoulder, "She'll come around. I know it. Give her time." He needed to go into the lab. His old lab, and just close himself off from other's.  
  
In just two day's would be the July 4th party Sheen and Libby were holding for everyone. He didn't know if he could go. He looked at an old invention of his, the hypercube. He pushed a button, and a picture of Cindy came out. The Cindy he remembered. A class portrait. He noticed Nick in it as well, and he threw the hypercube across the room. He was going to get even with him, and he would do it, even if meaning he had to give up somethings in return. 


	9. Fear at Hand

A/N: How awkward is it that I don't do a chapter on July 4th, even though this story takes place around July 4th? Hmm...thought it was odd! Anyways, please, R/R! I love reviews!  
  
Disclamer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron  
  
Everyone was feelin awkward about the whole situation. So much had happened the last few years. Why was it that now this had to happen? Jimmy lazily watched as Carl ate some Fish Snackums and Sheen was messing with VOX to work the television. Sheen finally gave up and looked at Jimmy and Carl, "Guys. Libby wants to know if you two want to go out tonightt. But, uh. She also invited Cindy to go to, Jimmy. But, I think you should still go. I mean...if ya don't want to thats..."  
  
"It's fine. I'll go." Jimmy answered, staring at VOX like something was on, even though he knew Sheen never got it to work.  
  
"Are you sure, Jim? I mean, we are not forcing you to go." Carl looked over at Jimmy. He felt so bad for in the past few days they all learned horrible secrets from Cindy. Realizing Jimmy was in alot of pain over it, he felt worse by the minute.  
  
"Yeah. Carl, I'm ok. Really. Maybe it will be for the better," Jimmy looked up at Sheen, "When and wear is it?"  
  
"That new restauraunt just down the road from Lindbergh Elementrary. The big fancy one. So, where something decent."  
  
"Another decent occasion. How ironic?"  
  
"You know Libby. Best for her."  
  
"You got yourself a match there." Jimmy thought to himself that Cindy probably would too. He was also willing to pay for anything she wanted. Everything and all. He'd buy her the world if he could, it would be a nice asset for her. He smiled. His mind was mixed with feelings. Hurt, anger, love, desire, happiness, fear. The last one was a shock to him. He hadn't felt it before, now suddenly the fear had become stronger, as if it was hiding in the pit of his stomach.  
  
A few hours later. The same outfit he wore the other day, this time a white shirt and tie, with his hair combed back with gel, he hopped into the BMW that he owned and watched as Cindy and Libby walked out of the Vortex's.  
  
"You leavin to go to dinner, Jimmy?" Libby hollered at him across the street.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you two shortly." He noticed Cindy. The dress she wore was so simple to him for being across the street, but so elegant. He wanted all of it, and yet she was pushing him away from it all. He gave a slight wave. Her only responce was a nod. He nodded his reassurance back and drove off.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Sheen! Calm down! We've only ordered drinks! I mean, we haven't even been here that long!" Libby spoke to Sheen demanding him to settle. He was so excited by just being around people, Carl couldn't walk away from the suddenly excited Sheen,"Come on Libby! We are just having fun!"  
  
"Yeah! My Ultraqueen! UltraSheen is here, and it's where the fun will start to begin!"Carl and his date Alice laughed at Sheen. Jimmy and Cindy sat side by side. They were smiling, since they enjoyed the happiness of the others. Yet, they didn't laugh hardly as much, and lightly talked during casual conversation. Jimmy kept trying to sneek a peek at Cindy's face, to read her expression, yet either she was hiding it well, he was pretty sure, or she seemed content. Either way through the whole night hands would bump into each other. Or, a joke between them would be shared, mostly talking about Sheen.  
  
The food arrived and Sheen finally settled down. Cindy was ofcourse not really eating, just playing with it."You should eat something Cindy. It'll give you a small piece of energy."  
  
"I know that, Jimmy. There's no need to worry about me."  
  
"Wasn't saying I was. Just saying you look like you could use some."  
  
"Didn't think you were watching me, Neutron."  
  
"Well, it's kind of hard to, Ms. Vortex."  
  
"Stop playing games with me!"  
  
"Never said I was playing anything with you! Am I laughing?" He looked at her as she cowered away from him. He looked down and sighed. He didn't mean to raise his voice. Never, did he want to suddenly burst out with last names either. He didn't like how she cowered away from the fight. The Cindy he knew was strong and a wise crack. He looked up to notice the others looking away from them, as in they were embarrased.  
  
A couple minutes went buy. Sheen was talking to Alice about his love of Ultralord, and how Alice was thinking about adopting one of the llama's at the petting zoo. Food was finally taken away, and a dessert was being made for them. Jimmy looked over at Cindy, which seemed to taken an intrest at the llama thing. Jimmy brushed his hand by her knee, wondering if she would notice. There was no budge from her, no protest. He tried once more, just to notice something, this time, letting it actually rest there. Slowly he saw her hand come down, as if it was casual, and disappeared under the table.  
  
At first he didn't feel the hand go near him, nor near the knee. He wondered what it was all about. "So, your going to actually take the llama home and raise it?" Libby asked the girl.  
  
"Yes. And, Carl, I've decided to name him Carlito. Since you liked the name so much."  
  
"Really? Your not joking? Carlito?" Carl asked surprised.  
  
"Yesh! And, ofcourse, you will be coming by to take care of the llama? Right?"  
  
"You bet I will!"  
  
"It's nice that Carl found someone like you Alice, he really deserves something nice." Cindy suddenly said, breaking her almost frightful silence.  
  
"Well, thank you Cindy. I appreciate that alot!" Alice smiled brightly at Cindy, with Cindy nodding in return. Jimmy was curious at her sudden sentence. But, she was also truly right. He only wish he could atleast that from her about him. Cindy relazed in her chair, and Jimmy felt her hand fall on top of his. It didn't move, just lied there on his hand. Jimmy felt a sudden urge to get up and dance, but stopped himself and act casual. No one knew that there hands were even under the table, but, he didn't want them to anyways.  
  
Cindy suddenly looked over at Libby and Sheen, who in which was whispering in her ear, and she seemed to be giggling alittle. Cindy could only speculate what was going on between them. After there desserts. Libby and Sheen were the first one's to stand. "Well, kids. Looks like me and Libby will be out for the night. I'll pay the check. Ultralord will live on!" He through a credit card down, "As long as it is on my credit card."Jimmy got a kick out of it and laughed. Cindy watched Libby stand up,  
  
"Libby? But, how?"  
  
"Oh! Girl, that's right. Um...I almost forgot. Sheen..."  
  
"Oh! But, Libby! I'm kinda...(Wanting to now!?)" He whispered to her, Cindy could only sulk.  
  
"It's ok. I'll find another person." She looked over at Jimmy, who looked back at her.  
  
"Jimmy ofcourse will! He only lives across the street," Libby looked at him straight in the eye,"Right, Jimmy?"  
  
"You better believe it." His tone seemed to dense, and Cindy disproved of it alittle. Libby smiled, "Good. I'll see you later guys. Nice to meet you, Alice!" Alice and Carl stood, so did Jimmy and Cindy. "Girl, call me tomorrow, ok?"  
  
"Yes, I will Libby. Thanks, Sheen."  
  
"Eh, don't mention it. You guys are my..." He stopped, when everyone looked at him, except Alice, "Your Ultrafamily. Yes, we know Sheen."  
  
"Well, I won't repeat myself then." Libby and Sheen merrily walked out, Carl and Alice looked at the other two, "Well, Jim. I'll see ya tomorrow. I'm going to have to take Alice home. She works tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Sounds good. Nice to meet you Alice." He nodded to the small girl, who seemed shy, "Nice to meet you too, Jimmy and you Cindy."  
  
"It's been a pleasure, Alice." Cindy said to her, and they walked off. Leaving Cindy and Jimmy all alone...

* * *

A/N:Yay! Cliffhangers! Two small parts! What can Jimmy and Cindy do after everyone leaves the restauraunt!? Hmm..I know. But, that will have to wait another night for everyone else. Please, R/R!

-Trance


	10. The Reason

Disclaimer: Do not own Jimmy Neutron or anything of the likeness....The song is "The Reason" by Hoobastank...and I don't own that either....

Jimmy sat back down. _Great. I'm sitting here with the love of my life, who I've realized maybe I am quite afraid of loving her, yet, I wan't to be with her more then anyone. But, she's to frighten of me. Yet...she did put her hand on mine..._Jimmy looked at her, who was taking a sip of her wine. She had drinken a couple of glasses, and wondered if they might have been affecting her in anyway. She placed it down slowly, and looked over at Jimmy.  
  
"Well, are we leaving, or are we going to go through another bottle of wine?" Cindy asked Jimmy. She seemed alittle out of it, and suddenly...well, wanting to speak. Not like earlier. "Maybe just another glass for me. I have to drive."  
  
"I'd like another one." Cindy asked Jimmy. Jimmy looked over at her and nodded. He called over there waiter and he poured them another glass. She raised her glass at him, "To you, Jimmy. For, you finally got out of your house and came where you really belong...home."  
  
Was it the wine speaking? Or was Cindy really saying that he should be here? With her? Jimmy watched as she sipped some more of the wine. She seemed alittle shaken. She suddenly spoke again to Jimmy,"Jimmy. Neutron. Do you know what I wanted to tell you the next time I ever saw you?"  
  
"No. What's that?" He hesitated to ask.  
  
"That you were a hell of alot better than Nick!" Yes. She was incredible out of it. He looked around and back at her, "Cindy? I think you've had alittle too much..."  
  
"I'm just playing around. I'd never really say something like that with out joking...well, it isn't like the statement isn't false, but, well...I'm not drunk if it's what your thinking!"  
  
"I was just making sure, you know?"  
  
"Thought you were the genius, Professor Jimmy."  
  
"Well, most scientific experiments do start out as questions."  
  
"So many questions. Some want to be answered so incredible badly. Other's, just don't. Other's arn't real questions. They are those damn "What if?" questions..."  
  
"Well, those are sometimes good questions. If I say so myself."  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think what we did six years ago was one big mistake?" Why was she suddenly talking about this? Why did suddenly Cindy wanted to speak about there one night. He thought about it, did he feel bad? No! Of course not. He never did. If he wouldn't ever have her in his arms again, atleast he got her atleast once. Better to love and lost than never to love at all, right?  
  
"No. I don't regret anything I've really done, Cindy. It's all one big thing. It all happen's for a reason. I know this."  
  
"Then, what was your reason that night?"  
  
"It was you. All you. I wanted just you." Cindy seemed to turn closer to him, taking another sip of her drink, questioning him. Ask if he was interrogated for murder.  
  
"Do you love me for me. Not just my looks?" Cindy seemed to ask this question, as if to make sure of something. He looked over at her, "It's never been about just how you looked, Cindy. That's what Nick thought. Yes, you were beautiful. Even today, you are. But I've loved YOU too Cindy. Your intellegence, how you always challenged me. Your wits. Everything. You were always the creative one. I just knew everything."  
  
Cindy looked at Jimmy, than back at her wine glass, drinking the rest of it. She looked back up at Jimmy, she looked guilty, "I'm so sorry, Jimmy."  
  
"What for? You haven't done any-"  
  
"It's not something done. It was, something **we** might have done." His eyes narrowed at her. He didn't understand, "Can we go to your car, Jimmy? So, we can talk." Cindy looked at him nervously, "Better yet, let's just go back to my house. I've got a headache and can use some asprin. You know, I think I might be alittle drunk..." He smiled alittle. He left a few dollars for the extra wine, and walked out of the restauraunt to his car. Holding Cindy's hand all the way out and opening the door for her. She gave him a smile, and nodded. They got in.  
  
The ride was silent. Except the radio which wouldn't really help much for Jimmy. The songs reminded him of her. She had brought her knees up to her chest, her feet on the seat, looking out the window. Jimmy kept to the road, suddenly noticing that Cindy was humming, then singing the song that was playing from the radio,_ "I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do. But I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know. I've found a reason for me. To change who I used to be. A reason to start over new. And the reason is you."_ He realized all the words of the song. He felt the same way. The sudden singing from her melted away as they pulled to his house.

Leaving his car there, they walked across the street, where, suddenly Cindy bursted into giggles, "What's so funny?" Jimmy asked Cindy. She just laughed more, "So long all this stuff has happened. We've been still kids all these years. I can't stand it. It's so funny though. It reminds me of when we were kids. But, we arn't kids anymore. We're adults. And, what happened, happened. I think, somehow. I can get past alot of it. But, I need your help."

"I promise to help you. Really, I do." Jimmy looked at her as she fiddled with her keys and opened the door. He stood at her doorway. Wanting to come in, but knowing better. Cindy looked back at him. "Get in here. We aren't through yet." He walked in looking at some of the pictures on the walls as he walked by. A younger Cindy was all over the walls. Mostly ones with her around ten. He remembered those days well, and they would flood back every now and then to think about. He followed Cindy to the contents of the kitchen. In such, she was getting the asprin she longed for. She swallowed it with some water. Jimmy was starting to wonder were her parents were. "There out of town for tonight. They said they would be back in the morning.

He thought about it. The girl of his dreams and him, alone in her house. Parents gone for all night. No one to bother him. He thought about it as almost every boys fantasy. But, he wouldn't dare do anything. Not, unless she would make a move first. Cindy turned around and walked up stairs, jestering Jimmy to follow her. He had just been in this room yesterday. She sat on her bed, and he sat beside her, "Jimmy. The thing that I started to talk about at the restauraunt. A couple months after me and you. And Nick. I..." She trailed off. He was still peticular lost, he could only wonder what could be going through her mind. She suddenly stood, "Jimmy. I was pregnant." He jumped to his feet. _I can't believe this? Wouldn't I've known? Where is it? Was it his? Or Nicks? Why is she saying this now!?_

Jimmy looked at her, and hard, "What?"

"Jimmy! I really wished it was yours. I so badly did. Then, I wouldn't be so afraid anymore. I would have told you EVERYTHING. But, as much as I wished. It didn't go so well."

"What do you mean?"

"Damn it, Jimmy," Cindy started to cry, "I lost what could mave been our child. Ours, Jimmy. It could have been so good. I was under so much stress because of Nick. And, if it was his, I would have been heartbroken. But, because of all the stress. I lost it." Jimmy's hand went to the back of his neck, and his eyes closed. Cindy could have had his child. Better yet, it could have probably fixed six years of wanting and yearning each other. She was crying and walked to him, "I'm so sorry, Jimmy. What if it was yours? I could have..." He stopped her, and pulled her close. She cried softly into his neck, as she felt his hands on her hips. She felt so responsible about the lost. "You couldn't have stopped something that happened like that. Cindy, please, nothing is your fault. We're here now. We can make this work. Right?"

He had asked that question to Goddard. He didn't know everything. He needed to know of this. There love for each other. She looked up at him. There eyes met, and Jimmy swept her up and kissed her lips. Still holding on to her hips, he pulled her as close as possible. As there tounges collided against one another. The kiss had a sort of sweetness in it. It was comforting the both of them. Jimmy liked that feeling. A kiss that meant things could turn out good. For once. They stopped after a few moments. In an awkward silence, Cindy slurred alittle. The wine was getting to her. If it wasn't, Jimmy could only pondered what he thought would have happened. "You need sleep."

"Jimmy...Please?" He looked at her. That phrase had rested once in his dreams. That phrase that made him feel like he was wanted by her. He thought he would never hear it. He kissed her again, this time out of sheer passion and intensity. He broke it once more. He whispered into her, "You should sleep the wine off."

"I don't need to sleep off anything, James...just, please. Be with me tonight."

"I can't do this. Look at me." She did, with a sudden fear that he didn't want her. He caught the look and hugged her, "Believe me, I do," He laughed,"But, I can't tonight." He formed another kiss on her lips, dropping light kisses down her neck, "I don't want you to be in this state. You should sleep. It's been a long day." She sat on her bed, grabbing his tie down with her, forcing him to come with her. She could smell what made him Jimmy. She could see closely his lips where she put her's close to his, and licked her lips, "Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"You won't leave with out me?" He smiled. He knew what it was. That promise he had made with himself that he told the others, "You know I'll be just over there, waiting for you." With that, she kissed him once more, as he sat beside her, not wanting to break there kiss. She pulled him down, to get more edge on him. He felt as if he were not to leave, he could forget what could have happened, and made it happened right there. And, even though other parts of his body was begging for her, his mind and heart told him to stop. He sat up and she crawled behind him, putting her hands around his body, "I'll miss you, Jimmy" She planted a kiss on his cheek and he looked over at her face. He noticed something, and it bugged him. The clip that was in her hair he took out, letting all of her hair fall, smelling the fragrance of apples. "You've alway's liked my hair down, haven't you Jimmy?"

"You better believe it. I'll miss you too, Cindy. I'll see ya tomorrow." He stood and she protested with a moan. He walked himself backwards to her door watching her just watching him. She smiled at his sudden oddness. For, if anything. Jimmy was one to suddenly fall backwards. But he didn't, she smiled when he made the door. "Jimmy?"

"Yes, Cindy?"

"Will you be at the party tomorrow with everyone?"

"Ofcourse I would. Your going to, are you not?"

"I am. I'll see you then, Jimmy."

"Goodnight Cindy."

"Goodnight Jimmy. I..." She stopped herself. She wasn't sure. Did she dare say it? Yes, she did dare herself, Jimmy stopped from opening the door, wondering if she was going to say what she wanted, "I love you, James Isacc Neutron." She smiled. He smiled at her, "Oh? So now your going to use my full name, arn't you Vortex?"

"What of it, Neutron?"

"Well, for the record. I love you too."She smiled. She suddenly realized he wasn't walking out, but was walking toward her, with mischeviousness on his face, "But, I'm still getting you for using my full name!" He tackled her into tickling. She laughed hard, the sudden playful side of the both of them was something she needed from the awkwardness of the last few hours, hell, for the last six years. He stopped, for her pleaing become demanding and leaned into her, "I'll always love you, Cindy."

"I love always, Jimmy" He shared with her one last kiss. He finally left her to her own room, where she fell onto her bed. She was happy. For once, a pure happiness in the awkward six years. She never realized how much she loved Jimmy. She now realized it. She thanked the wine, and Libby. For Libby was the one to bring them out.

Jimmy went to his room back at his home and stripped off the clothes and climbed into his bed. He was happy. The most happy he's been in years. Goddard came in and looked at him, "Everything go well, Captain?"

"Goddard? Did you know that you are such a good boy!" He grabbed his head, holding him close, "Yes you are!" Goddard wagged his tail and licked his master. He knew it had gone well, or he would have gotten a, "Leave me, alone." from his master. Jimmy fell asleep fast, and for Goddard, knew this hardly happened. He knew it must have went well with Cindy. For, the man had been wanting to be with her. And ONLY her all of his life. He looked out the window, noticing something outside. First, Goddard couldn't get what it was. It seemed like a person, which, was really non of his business. He rested back up on Jimmy's bed, and fell asleep, to his newly happy master.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...it was all really cute. But, the cute won't be lasting to long. Well, keep reviewing! I love them all. This peticular chapter was longer than the rest, but, I hope people still enjoy!

-Trance


	11. Audible Whispers

Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron....too bad I didn't...  
  
James Neutron woke up in a more happier mood. He quickly took a shower and got dressed, then, like his usual everday routine before school when he was a kid, raced Goddard quickly down to the kitchen where Ashe was already standing, "Hey! You beat me down here!"  
  
"Sure did! I'm getting a purple flurp before mom catches me getting one so early, so shh!" Ashe told her brother in a more louder than a whisper voice. Jimmy smiled and grabbed one for himself, "Aw...but not if I get one first!" He walked just out of the kitchen to find his mother standing there,  
  
"Young man, how many times did I tell you not to drink soda in the morning! You should be setting a good example for your little sister."  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy. You see, I was really getting orange juice!" The girl stuck her tounge out at Jimmy, who looked at everyone with a sarcastic shock, "What? Is this Pick on the Genius day?"  
  
"Yeah, landed on Independence Day this year!" Hugh said and patted his son on the back, "So, Jimbo, what you going to do before we go to the Folfax's tonight?"  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to take a nice walk. There will be alot more people there tonight, and everyone I think is already there decorating."  
  
"Right. Now, excuse me my two favorite men, but it looks like the woman of this household will be making cookies for that party," Judy smiled at her son, "Have fun, Jimmy."  
  
"Yeah, son. Don't get into any trouble." Jimmy smiled at his dad, "Nah, I'll have Goddard with me. Come on, Goddard. Let's go to the park and play some fetch." Goddard barked happily at Jimmy, and both left with goodbyes without any fuss.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Cindy woke up the next morning, head slightly throbbing. It then hit her, she had told Jimmy she loved him. It all didn't seem so bad. Maybe it was a good thing last night happen. Hopefully, but she kept wondering if she dared to bring the matter up. After a shower and some breakfast, Cindy made her way to her computer where she sat and started to think how much she missed him, and how much last night she wanted him to stay with her that night, _He probably thought it was just the wine talking, but, he didn't stay, because of it. He didn't want me in that state. He wants me for only me,_ A smile had creeped upon her face,_ The things that could of happened_...She shook her head. It was to much to think about so suddenly.

She didn't know still if she really wanted to be with Jimmy, yet the thoughts kept playing _his hands, on my body. My lips on his neck_, "His lips...on mine..." She looked around and lied down, the bed was warm, as thoughts of Jimmy and the one night she had with him, and the things she now had wished she had done. She just let the thoughts run, something she had been never letting her mind do for years.  
  
The phone suddenly rang which pulled her mind out of it's wonderment of Jimmy. She grabbed the phone, actually out of slight annoyance and answered it, "Hello?" Her tone wasn't cheery.  
  
"Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" Her heart had suddenly sunk. She started to shake, and images of abuse ran through her mind. She felt the stinging sensation from the slap she got telling him she was leaving him. He wouldn't do this now, but he was planing too...  
  
"What do you want?" She asked standing up, suddenly moving to the windows, checking to see if she was ok. Nick Dean laughed alittle, "You know what I want. Just, it's odd. I could have sworn I saw some guy with you last night. Care to give me a name?"  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"It can be arranged. Who was it, and I promise not to see you today." She was quivering. He had her firmly in his grasp. She didn't want to say his name. She wouldn't put Jimmy's life in sudden danger. She started to cry, "Nick, please.." It reminded her of the words she spoke to Jimmy the night before._I'm pleading for this._ _Pleading for something. All these years, I've been pleading with people, espeacially with Nick. All these years I was hiding Jimmy away from me because I thought I needed someone else_, and it hit her, "I won't tell you."  
  
"Cindy. My beautiful angel. Please, you should tell me. I promise I won't hurt you, all those other times, I was young. Damn, Cindy. I just want you to be with me." There was that pleading again, a promise. He had said that before. Making her feel wanted. Jimmy didn't need to plead with her, he knew she needed him, and he needed her. _Nick had said these things before, never keeping a promise. Jimmy kept his promises. He hadn't broke it yet._ Her silent tears were now murmured sobs, and she tried to whisper his name, unaudible for Nick to hear...  
  
She was wrong. Nick could hear her quite well, "Cindy? You didn't just say Jimmy did you?" She stopped her sobs, trying to calm herself. His talking was oddly comforting, but she tried not to give in. Years of manipulation on her was soon to be ended. Nick started to talk again, comforting, as if he cared, "Cindy. Honey, did he hurt you in any way?" _Why _is_ Nick pretending that it was Jimmy who hurt me?_ She cried again softly, suddenly confused. Nick suddenly was talking again, it was louder than his past tone,

"I deserve you! Damn it! Cindy. I'm not him, I won't hurt you. Why can't you just understand that I am in love with you?" She stopped her sobbing.

It was just two nights ago, she was telling Jimmy what was wrong. He had kissed her that night, she remembered his fingers through her hair. _Jimmy Neutron said that whole sentence. Nick some how had to of heard that whole conversation._ She remembered Jimmy telling her that Nick was in town. _How was he spying on her?_ Finally, out of anger for him, she slammed the phone down, and just sat and sobbed.

Libby opened her door, "Girl, can't you ever...?" She looked at Cindy, curled into a little ball, sobbing uncontrollable, "Cindy? You ok?"

"I'm scared Libby. Nick will try to hurt him, won't he?"

"No. No, Nick won't hurt him. Jimmy's just fine, he'll be there tonight. Everything will be fine. Just fine." Libby through herself into her friends arms...Libby looked at the phone. It seemed as if it was threw down for it wasn't correctly on it's handle. Libby, now realizing what happened, putting two and two together, suddenly decided to hold her friend closer, and calmed her, as if calming herself, "Yes...Everything will be just fine..."

* * *

A/N: Getting interesting! R/R PLEASE! Hope you all are still reading, and enjoying! See you next chapter! Random Quote-Cosmo to Jimmy: Hola Senior Fudgehead! 

-Trance


	12. Possession

Disclamer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron.  
  
The air was warm, and consumed Jimmy in his happiness. He sighed watching Goddard chomp on some aluminum cans. He was starting to get bored. Not that he didn't like being alone with his dog. His most prized possession. But, his mind was far off in a whole another place. He felt alone, and wanted the company of her. He remembered many times standing in this park. Just thinking about her. How he wished he could wrap her in tiny kisses, and make her all his. But he could never actually say he possessed her. She was unstoppable, unpredictable, and he loved her that way. He liked her being free and herself. He just wanted to posses her soul, and the love it holded for him.  
  
He got up, noticing the time to be around eight, already noticing the sun half way gone. Jimmy looked over at his puppy, "Goddard. Why don't you head on. I'd like to just walk alone, ok?" Goddard gave a double "Bark!" and happily ran away. _He is a good dog. I can't believe sometimes I made him, it's like he has a mind of his own._ He started to think about Cindy once more. Her kisses, mostly. He liked the taste of her, and swore up and down he still tasted her on his lips. It made him happy to think that.  
  
_This couldn't have happened this way. Isn't this to perfect? Hey, who say's luck can't suddenly come around?_ Jimmy smiled, _Luck is starting to get up._ He looked around him. Retroville didn't change much. The same places, the same merry people. Once in a while, a man or woman would notice the town genius walk by them, and would wave happily at him. He smiled at himself. He loved this town. It was the town he had saved plenty of times. The world was literally in his will sometimes. He sometimes controlled the whole fate of it.  
  
He remembered the game show from when he was ten. That was one of the more interesting challenges of his life. Stuck on a reality television show. Using the help of his friends. He realized, at that point, he needed them. Each and everyone of them. He couldn't do it alone. Logical thought wasn't alway's needed. He also remembered a very jealous Cindy. _Wait? Cindy wasn't...she got that mad at me?_ Truth be told, she must have. She got with Nick awhile later. He had realized then that he wasn't always smart when it came to the matter of friendship and love. He could only think he knew everything.  
  
He looked to the side of him, thinking someone had called him over. He kept walking. He needed to get to that party. "Wouldn't be a party without Neutron to mess up something? Right?" Jimmy said to himself. The surprise came once he was answered back, "Ofcourse it wouldn't. Usually isn't a party til Neutron messes up something. Or, messes with someone." Jimmy turned to see a man, about as tall as him. He seemed to be more of those surfer type of men. He could notice he was muscular, yet slender. His hair also seemed to be in perfect condition. There was only one person he knew who would have his hair that perfect,  
  
"Nick? Nick Dean?"  
  
"Well, if it isn't the town genius. Thought you weren't ever come back to Retroville."  
  
"I'm surprised your even here."  
  
"I only go where I'm really needed."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Jimmy stood straight up. He wasn't happy with Nick, and, if he had to, was ready to start something. If it meant payback for Cindy, he was as ready as he would ever be. His eyes stared coldly at the man. To Jimmy, this wasn't Nick Dean from high school. This was a monster, who wanted what Jimmy was obtaining.  
  
"It seems that you've met up with someone who's also from here. I know her, quite, well." The word "quite" was emphasized, as if he met it in more personal ways. Jimmy, who isn't dumb, knew all too well what he meant, "That's interesting. I didn't think you two were talking."  
  
"What do you mean, Neutron? She's still my girlfriend, and your hands were all over her." Jimmy stared. He didn't know that. Did Nick talk to Cindy? Or did he possible spy on them? Or, he could be meaning six years ago...Jimmy took a step back, making Nick stand in the light. Nick seemed just as much wanting to deal with Jimmy as much as Jimmy did him. He knew it wasn't going to be good, and started to pray in his head.  
  
"Neutron! You asshole! You manipulated my Cindy years ago. Now, your going to try to do it again. After how much you hurt her all those years!" Jimmy stared at him. He never hurt her, in everything, it was him who was hurt. Jimmy looked up at Nick. _Manipulated? Hurt?_ "You did those things."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You hurt Cindy. You were the one all these years who manipulated her, and messed with her mind. You were also one to stalk her to, don't you."  
  
"Maybe you should ask yourself who's the stalker. You're the one that keeps thinking about her every night."  
  
"That's not stalking her, that's worried about her. In love with her. Hurting overr her. All feelings for Cindy that you don't have. You like her for one and only reason."  
  
"Really, Neutron? Care to wager your life on that reason?" Nick suddenly threw a punch at Jimmy, who fell back from the surprise of his punch, "Come on, Neutron! If you really love her, you'd fight for her. Or, your slut will be just like you, in hell. Together." Jimmy looked up, a sudden rage burned in his eyes from Nick's words. Jimmy pushed Nick back against a brick wall, punching Nick's face, making his head bounce off the back of the wall. Nick finally kicked Jimmy in the stomach, making him almost fall backward.  
  
Jimmy placed the back of his hand on his mouth and looked at it. Fresh blood was dripping from his mouth and face. Jimmy could see Nick bleeding too, which made Jimmy wanted to suddenly kill him. He couldn't do that though, and would be happy with breaking his pride some. Jimmy kicked Nick back, which made Nick fall. Easy enough for Jimmy stomp on his ribs. Nick finally got away, yet, retreiving a piece of glass he found. Jimmy stood back. Nick now had a weapon, small, yet deadly. Nick lashed out at Jimmy missing him, but not for long. Jimmy tripped on something, making Nick tripping as well, but the glass cut through Jimmy's side.  
  
Luckily, the glass didn't go deep enough to do anything that couldn't require just some bandage. Jimmy got over Nick, and pounded his head onto the cement. Nick fell back, he was spent, and Jimmy was victorius. Nick finally screamed at Jimmy, just as Jimmy was trying to go for another blow, "JIMMY! Stop!"  
  
"What? Nick! You wan't to give up!?"  
  
"Neutron, just, stop!"  
  
"Tell me something, Dean! Tell me something. Why did you hurt her? Why did you do it!?"  
  
"Damn it, Jimmy! You could have ruined everything I had. You know in high school we were idiots!" Jimmy shook his head, anger had taken completly over him, and Jimmy kicked Nick again, hearing his pleading,"No, if you were manipulative that much to control Cindy, you were pretty smart to do so. For I know Cindy wouldn't just fall for anything."  
  
"I know that, that's why I..." He stopped and coughed up blood. Jimmy shook his head and kicked him once more, "IT GAVE YOU NO RIGHT TO HURT HER THE WAY YOU DID! You took everything from me for six years of my forsaken life! You didn't know how I felt all those messed up years! Damn it!" Jimmy started to kick him again, hearing a slight scream coming from Nick,  
  
_"STOP!"  
_  
The voice ran in his head. A semi-conscience of his. It was as if Cindy was talking to him. There was no way, and, suddenly the voice came through his head again, _"It's not worth it..."_ Jimmy bowed his head, and looked over at Nick, "You tell anyone that I've beat your ass, I'll make sure to take it further. Plus, you better leave Cindy and me alone. Do you got it Nick?"  
  
"Yea..." Jimmy could barely hear him, kicked him once more, "YES!!!!"  
  
"Go to a hospital, or walk in clinic. They ask you what happened, say a mugger did it. I swear Dean, you tell anyone!"  
  
"YES!" Nick finally got the nerve to get up and run away.  
  
Jimmy was frozen in shock. The cut was killing him, and he just wanted a bath. One of those nice jet baths like it hotels. He couldn't go to the hospital or clinic. For being a genius, they know they would ask what happened to him. He couldn't go home, they were at the party...  
  
The party. He wanted to cry there. Cindy was there, waiting for him. All of them, Sheen was going to propose, Carl was bringing over his date, and Ashe was going to be there with Goddard. His favorite people...He needed to be alone. Just for now. He would call them once he could.  
  
A hotel was just a few blocks away, a good one at that. He had his credit card. And, they would have a phone.  
  
He hoped, deep down, they would all forgive him...one way or the other...

* * *

A/N: Ok, hope you liked. R/R! Please! I've got about two chapters left here...So, hope you all enjoy.

-Trance


	13. Fireworks

A/N: K, this is a pretty long read. But, I wanted to get it over with and done. The second dotted line is where Jimmy and Cindy are together if you want to know, but, the first part is to keep for story plot.

Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron in anyway!

She sat eyeing Libby and Sheen. A perfect set together. There eyes stressed with the emotion of love and passion. Everyone was making there small comments of them.  
  
_They are so cute!  
_  
_They seem like they will be together forever._  
  
_They have known each other for so long, and made it grow!_  
  
They can't understand how she felt. The hurt that lasted in her for so long. The needing of the man she hated and loved all at the same time. She sighed looking at Ashe. The girl reminded her of Jimmy, and she realized it was why she took to her so much. Jimmy loved her more than his experiments, his inventions, his science. She knew that. She alway's did.  
  
Why was she such a fighter of him? Why? After all these years?  
  
_Jealousy?_ True that she was jealous. He was so smart. She didn't have that kind of vast knowledge that he had. He made machines, gadgets, rockets with his two hands.  
  
_Fear?_ She had a reputation to uphold. She was the popular one in school. She was the one that everybody enjoyed and loved. He was the nerdy one. The one everyone came to, just to get an answer to there science or math homework. She feared to love him, because everyone else would hate her.  
  
_Guilt?_ The guilt she had held ever since she was a kid was too strong. He had always yelled at her about things. He always had to be right. He needed her sometimes, but she would always fight with him. He would yell back. She didn't need to always be right, but he didn't either.  
  
It was both of there faults. All of it was there fault. There rivalry taken with each other was to strong to understand the feelings underneath. Now, all she did was miss him. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to love him. She remembered the feeling of being pregnant. So much fear had enveloped her. She cried so much for that child she could had had. It could have been Jimmy's. A family. Another family of Neutrons.  
  
The fact that she was calling herself a Neutron suddenly hit her, and she looked around her, then to her watch. It was around 9:30p.m. Jimmy had never showed up yet. Yet, Goddard was already there. He had been there for about an hour. She heard a cell phone go off and looked over to see Judy Neutron pull out her's, and listened to the one sided conversation,  
  
"Hello? Where are you? What do you mean? Jimmy, are you ok?" People stopped what they were doing and looked over at her, "Jimmy, where are you? Are you fine? Jimmy!" There was a long pause, and then Judy did a gasp and brought her hand to her face over her mouth, "Was it bad? But Jimmy I-" She was cut off and she hung up the phone, and looked at all the people looking at her. Judy stood and went to Cindy, "Jimmy said he was sorry, and, he hoped that you would forgive him, even if it means what he did would be against anything you wanted..."  
  
Cindy was confused. She didn't understand. Did Jimmy leave? No, Jimmy wouldn't leave without Goddard. Judy suddenly came closer to Cindy, to tell her something not for the rest to hear, espeacially her daughter, "He said it was something about that ex-boyfriend of yours. They met up...and.."Judy couldn't say another word. Cindy ran back into the house and to her car.  
  
She wanted to kill him for doing so. She knew if they met it would happen this way. She wanted to hurt him for making her worry. _I want the pain to go away. To take it all away. Hold him in my arms. Kiss everything away that hurt the both of them._ Two diffrent way's of thinking. It was tearing her apart. She needed to just see him. Just to see the damage of what happened. Of what was done to her one love.  
  
-------------------------

He had finally made it to the hotel. The man at the desk didn't know who he was, and, at the look of Jimmy, he wanted to call him an ambulance. The five star hotel was one of the most excellent places in the entire city, but, Jimmy just wanted a nice expensive room. Jimmy laid his card down, "Give me your most expensive room. Don't ask why I'm like this. Don't call anyone. I just want to be alone."  
  
"But, sir?"  
  
"I DON'T CARE! Just, do as I say, and I'll make sure you will get a handsome tip once I'm through with it." The receptionist did as told, taking the credit card number and handing it back to him.  
  
"Your room is 568 on the 6th floor. Thanks for your stay, Mr. Neutron."  
  
"Thank you." Jimmy took the key and went to the elevator and found his room. The room was big. It had a big living area, a dinning area, a work area. It also had a large grand piano. Jimmy, who was now hurting from the wound on his side, clutched his side as he walked to the bedroom. The bed was a canopy bed, large with goose down comforters. Jimmy walked toward the bathroom. The bathroom was also large. The shower and tub could fit two people easily. And, to Jimmy's luck, the tub was a nice whirlpool.  
  
Jimmy turned and looked at himself in the mirror. The blood was also running down his neck, and he looked positively awful. He needed to call someone though, to let them know he was ok.  
  
He decided to call his mom. He couldn't call Cindy, it just wouldn't work out that way. She would be angry and upset with him. His mom would ask questions, but, he just wouldn't tell her where he was. He grabbed the phone from receiver and dialed his mom cell phone,  
  
"Hello?" Judy answered, cheerfully. He could sense everyone was having a really good time.  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
"Where are you?" The phrase was yelled alittle, as if she was angry with him. Jimmy turned, "I got into an accident."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jimmy paused at her question. He didn't know what to tell her.  
  
"Jimmy, are you ok?" His mom would of course ask that question, mother's instinct. He sighed, "I got into something with someone I know."  
  
"Jimmy! Where are you? Are you fine? Jimmy!" Jimmy looked over at the bed and shook his head, "No. Just, I got into a fight with Cindy's ex- boyfriend," he heard her gasp, "Look, just tell Cindy I'm sorry. And, that I hope she forgives me for what I've done. Even if it did go against what she would have wanted."  
  
"Was it bad?" Jimmy nodded, and whispered a "Kind of..." she heard her try to plead with him, "But Jimmy, I-"  
  
"I love you. Goodnight." He hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom and ran the water for his bath. He took off his clothes, which painfully ached while he done so. It bothered him so much, and the cool air to his flesh wound ached. He finally slipped into the tub, watching the water turn red. He laid his head to the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. Lonlieness crept over him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Cindy walked into the hotel. She knew he was here. He had to be here. It was just that gut instinct. She saw a man at the counter and she approached him, "Did a man come in here named James Neutron?"  
  
"I'm sorry, mam. That's completley confidential."  
  
"I don't care! You WILL tell me where Mr. Neutron is! And, you will give me a key to that room, for he may be hurt more than you think."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT POLICIES! I only care about one thing at this one moment!" The man shivered at the blonde's temperment and grabbed the card key for his room, "Room 568, 6th floor." She grabbed the key from his hands and ran to the elevator. She waited a moment and went in, wishing the elevator wasn't slow.  
  
Finally reaching the room, she put in the card key. She didn't grab it for any reason, she wasn't going to knock, she was going in. She walked into the living room and looked around. The room was nice, she slowly closed the door.  
  
--BOOM--

The soft sound of fireworks were starting outside. She made her way to the bedroom, still not seeing Jimmy anywhere. She walked slowly toward the bathroom, where she could here the jet's of the whirlpool of the tub. She walked in slowly, as if not to disturb Jimmy. She finally made her way in, and saw Jimmy resting his eyes on the side of the tub. He seemed almost comfortable, but the most annoying thing was the water. The water had turned a slight pink, due to the blood. She could notice scars on his face, and closed her distance alittle.  
  
A hand shot out at her. His hand, grabbing her arm. She gasped at him as he opened his eyes. Jimmy looked carefully at her, as if making sure it was truly this person he was really touching. He sat up alittle as she sat on the tile flooring leading to the tub. His hand still having a firm grasp of her arm.  
  
She looked concerned, not angry. She looked sad, not hateful. They were silent for a long time. Staring at each other. He finally let go of her soft flesh and looked into her eyes. Her hand fell to one of his scars and traced it with her fingertips, "Jimmy. Why?" she was ready to cry, not to yell.  
  
"Because, I love you. He got what he needed."  
  
"It wasn't the answer."  
  
"Look what he did to you. Practically raped you, manipulated, hurt you. He deserved it."  
  
"Jimmy...please. Just, calm down. Relax." He looked at her. She came closer to his face, studying the scars,  
  
"Is this all of them?"  
  
"No. I have one more. It's not as pretty as these one's, I might need something on it."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"On my ribs, on my left side." Cindy stood, looking at him in the water, "Pretty big?"  
  
"Would you like to see and be the judge of it?"  
  
"Yes. I would" Cindy stood. Nervousness. Jimmy sighed alittle and started to stand. He didn't know what the tightness was in his stomach. Almost like nervousness, or something like it. It isn't like Cindy hasn't seen him naked. Right now anyways, Cindy was just checking him over to see if he was ok. Finally standing, Cindy's eyes fell to his chest. She remembered so much of that one night with him, and her breathing became rapid.  
  
She wasn't wanting to be the one to play doctor, but, she had to. She touched the scar on his side, checking it over closely. It was pretty deep for most that she had ever seen, but would only be a wound. He needed a large bandage to cover it, but, she decided it would be ok by morning. She turned to look up at him, "You'll be ok til we can get something over it in the morning. It seems to have stopped bleeding." Jimmy wasn't caring about her words. He was standing there, soak and wet, and, he was naked with scars over his body showing how much he cared for her. He reached his hand to her hair. It was down. Her hand covered his wound, her other hand did the same, only, it laid to rest on his right side.  
  
It was something she didn't even find her self doing at first, but her hands traveled up his body, covering his chest to his neck. She stopped at his face, spreading her fingers around, over the smaller scars. She reached up and kissed one of the scars. Slowly she reached for the other on his face. She noticed Jimmy's hands come around her. She was haunted by this sudden movement.  
  
It didn't stop. She reached the scar that was on his lip and kissed him. He returned the favor, and both were caught in a kiss. Tounges collided like they usually did. Tension, anxiety, fear, love, hurt, everything was put in one kiss. She started to lead him down the small few steps of the tub, but, he was already leading that way. She retracted every joke she made to Jimmy about being small when he was ten. He was tall now and over powered her kiss. She felt protected in his arms.  
  
Cindy stopped kissing him as he yelped suddenly. He had moved to fast and hurt the wound. He looked at her closely, and kissed her forehead. She finally spoke to him, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just can't move so fast..."Cindy stared at him closely as he had just done her. Something told her he was playing with her. Cindy smiled.  
  
--BOOM--

Another set of fireworks had shot up in the sky. Jimmy looked over at the window to watch them fly. Cindy looked over at them, and then said, "There were no fireworks six years ago this night, were there?"  
  
"No. There was a storm."  
  
"Well, we did make our own fireworks, did we not?" Jimmy looked down at Cindy. She suddenly was backing away from him. Yet, it was slow. He followed her out of the bathroom, into the bedroom. He eyed her in a way to say he was confused. She sat on the bed and looked up at him, letting her eyes wander down. She smiled realizing he was still completly naked. Jimmy, who noticed her look, smiled, "Are you likeing what you see?"  
  
"Jimmy. Shut up and come here." He did as told and she stood, they kissed once more and he worked with the buttons of her blouse. After it was done with, he unzipped the sides of her skirt, and let it fall to the floor. He got rid of everything else and laid her down, being careful of his left side. The kissing was teasing them both, and they highentned more of there arousal. It was hot to the both of them, and Jimmy started to kiss down her neck. Cindy smiled as she slid her hands down his back. She knew Jimmy was begging to tease her, it was in there nature to tease each other.  
  
Suddenly, teasing didn't seem so bad. It could come out good. He came back and kissed her full on, sliding into her. She moaned alittle. She did want him, and she could tell he needed her. He was gentle with her for the while, and she enjoyed the sweetness between them. This wasn't nonsense, this was real. Jimmy couldn't keep his lips away from her's.  
  
They finally laid together, spent after there climax. There breathing coming back to a normal rate, as there heart beats. Cindy could hear the fireworks outside and smiled at Jimmy. Jimmy played with her hair and smelled it, "Apples. Apples seem to be your favorite scent."  
  
"That, and the smell of chemicals." He smiled at her. She was playing with him alittle, and he couldn't help but say something, "Silicon and test tubes. I do miss that smell..." She kissed him tenderly, and added before she went to sleep, "And that is the Jimmy I've grown up with." She laid against his chest.  
  
Five minutes were spent away, and the fireworks kept there noise outside. She could suddenly feel Jimmy tense up, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I wonder, because we weren't there, at the party. If Sheen proposed?"  
  
"As in marriage?" Cindy looked up at Jimmy, who shifted to look at her, "Yeah. Hey, your suppose to be smart."  
  
"Your joking?"  
  
"No, he wanted to do it tonight."  
  
"Great, I ruined one of the best day's of my best friend's life." Cindy sighed. She had completly forgot about the others.  
  
"I doubt that. Sheen wanted everyone there. He wanted it to be special. Which, is sad. I always dreamed of being with you, in oh so many special ways, and out of all people, Sheen thinks of something."  
  
"Think we should tell them this?"  
  
"I was hurt. You were worried...no. They wouldn't believe you if you lied anyways. I should know better." Cindy stared at Jimmy for a moment, "Take the wrath of them in the morning?"  
  
"Wonderful idea. You've made me very tired, Vortex. Now, will you not let me sleep."  
  
"Fine, Neutron. I'll let you sleep, if you just shut up." He pulled her toward him and cradeled her to him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." Cindy fell asleep to the sounds outside, and to the heartbeat of Jimmy. This time, there was no waking til morning. Not trying to worry about what other people cared for. She only worried about her for once. Like, she used to.

* * *

A/N: R/R! Please, Please! I hope you all enjoyed! It's almost done! yay! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Luv you all!

-Trance 3


	14. Promise's Fulfilled

A/N: YAY! Thank you! Thank you my loyal readers! I love you all! Here's my last chapter...Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Jimmy Neutron. I do own the idea, just no characters...  
  
His head was hurting. Not just as a headache, as if he was cut. He put his hand to his face and felt the scars. His side was killing him. He didn't realize why it could have been. It just was. Something else felt diffrent. Someone was sleeping next to him. His arm was around them as well. He leaned over alittle, and smiled. Cindy laid close to his side, her head resting nicely on his shoulder. Utterly, content. He looked over her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
He didn't want to wake her, mostly because she seemed peaceful. He hadn't seen her like this in forever. Peaceful, and as beautiful as ever. He slid his arm from under her, and she moved alittle to the other side of the bed. He was frozen, wondering if she was going to awaken. But, she didn't and kept on sleeping. He climbed out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Looking at himself in the mirror, he had found a whole new Jimmy. Behind the scars, the hurt, the pain, the confusion. He was looking at a happy Jimmy. The one from childhood. The know it all, and in love. His side was ugly to him, for bruises were forming on other parts of his body. He felt tired, and worn out. The fight with Nick and then Cindy coming to him last night had made him worn out. But, the pain was driving him insane.  
  
Jimmy decided a shower was a good idea and stepped inside. The shower head wasn't the usual kind of shower head. The water just falled from the spout, like mini waterfalls. Jimmy relaxed as hot water fell over his body. The scars hurt, but Jimmy could only take the pain. He had felt so much worse. Now, he was happy and in love. He noticed the door open, feeling cold wind on his bare back, then shut again. He didn't move. For, he felt the hands relax quickly on his back, and small kisses planted on his back. He looked kinda to the side as she turned him around, where his eyes locked with the green orbs that he fell in love with.  
  
"Morning, Cindy."She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight, "Morning, Jimmy."  
  
"I thought you'd sleep alittle longer?" he asked her as she joined him under the water. She stopped to brush the hair away from her face that was clinging to the water. He watched her, as if in all slow motion, falling in love with her all over again. She stopped and looked over to him, "I thought I would get up because suddenly that warm, comfortable pillow was suddenly gone..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess it got up to take a shower?"  
  
"I guess so, because I found him." He pulled her to him again, letting there kiss to linger. She stopped him suddenly, "What? What's wrong?" Jimmy asked her panicking.  
  
"Nothing. I could really use a shower though." He smiled and they finished there shower. Jimmy, who had no extra set of clothing, put on the only pants that he had, and left the shirt off. Cindy quickly got dressed and sat on the bed, watching Jimmy.  
  
"What do we do?" Jimmy looked at Cindy, who seemed as if she was asking something that was obvious. "Well? What do you want to do?"  
  
"Go home. With family, and friends," She stood up to him and held his hand, "And tell them I found the man I've been wanting all this time." He kissed her and she looked over him.  
  
"You feeling ok?"  
  
"No...not really. I'm in a slight bit of pain. I'd like to go home as well."  
  
"Shall we then?" Jimmy stared at her for a moment, "Yes."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Everyone was at the Neutron's residence. Everyone was worried. There was no word from Jimmy and Cindy that night. Cindy had just got up and left. No one knew where Nick was. No one knew really anything. They were just worried. Was Jimmy hurt? Where could have Cindy possible have gone? Sheen and Libby were worried, and so was Carl and Alice. Ashe and her parents were sitting around with the Vortex's family as well. All waiting for a phone call from them. Goddard couldn't even home on anything he had.  
  
Suddenly, Goddard got up and ran to the door. A car had pulled up, and the dog just knew who it was.  
  
"JIMMY!" Ashe screamed after looking out a window, unlocking the door, and running toward Jimmy. Jimmy grabbed her up, but didn't pick her up. "Hi Ashe."  
  
"We were worried."  
  
"I know, I will not let it happen again." Goddard came up to Jimmy as well and Jimmy patted him, "Hey boy. You knew I was fine deep down, didn't ya?"  
  
"BARK!" Was all that came out of him. Cindy finally came out of the passenger side and looked over. Ashe ran to Cindy, "Cindy! You're here to! We didn't know if you found Jimmy or not! Why didn't you call Cindy?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ashe, I just had to take care of Jimmy."  
  
"Ok, atleast you did that." Everyone walked out of the house and walked toward Jimmy and Cindy, "Where were you two! You had us worried sick!" Hugh asked.  
  
"Man, Jimmy. Are you ok?" Sheen suddenly exclaimed to his pal.  
  
"Yeah, Jim. You could really use something on that wound." Jimmy looked down and then back up at his mom, "Think I can get something on this?"  
  
"Ofcourse. The both of you, come in here!" Judy walked to get a bandage as people around them starting to ask questions."Jimmy! You fought him didn't you?" Sheen exclaimed again.  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy. Did you beat his ass?" Libby added in, just as happy to see the two as Sheen.  
  
"It looks painful!" Alice said behind Carl, who was literally wincing at what pain his friend could possible be in. Jimmy just sighed and nodded. Sheen looked over at Cindy, "What took you two so long to come home? Did you two like spend the night somewhere?" The look that came on Cindy's face would probably be remembered forever by Jimmy. Cindy slowly sat down and looked at the floor. Libby nodded, "Yeah...I should have known you two were doing that last night."  
  
"Oh. That's what you were doing? Well, that didn't take a genius..." Sheen looked around at the stares, "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Well, I guess that's good to know. So, you two, don't, hate each other...Anymore?" Carl asked, feeling alittle out of the place to ask his friends about there relationship. Cindy looked over at Jimmy, "Well, ofcourse Neutron here didn't help to much. He needed to have been taken cared for by someone." Jimmy smiled alittle as his mom came down, "Yes, Cindy. Thanks for taking care of him." Libby snickered at the mom's obvious reference to actually taking care of him, and not what they were just talking about. Judy looked over at her and smiled, "I'm not saying a word." Jimmy laughed suddenly and Judy hit him, "Stop moving. I need to cover this wound." After she was done, the Vortexs came in, to talk to Cindy, "Cindy? Will you be coming home soon?" asked her mother.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I will in a few moments." But, before they could leave, Sheen suddenly made an outburst, "NO! Wait! I wanted everyone here. Come on everyone! Just one second!" Jimmy walked next to Cindy and watched how he was going to propose to Libby. Sheen stood and finally just made a small speech, "I know I'm not bright. That's why I go to Jimmy. I'm not all that of a lover for animals, but Carl's made me realize lots of things. I argue alot with you, Cindy. But, you did have something I couldn't ever get my eyes off of. Libby, I've known you for so long. I love you so much. I wanted to do this yesterday, but, Jimmy and Cindy were off somewhere," Jimmy smiled secretly to himself. He was way to happy to be with Cindy, "Libby, but, I just wanted to make it speacial, and I know that either way would be fine with you, so..." Down on one knee Sheen went on, pulled out a small box, and opened it to show her a small ring with diamonds incrusted around it, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh, Sheen! Ofcourse I will!" They kissed each other, and everyone clapped. Sheen looked over at Cindy's parents, "Ok. You can go now." They laughed at Sheen, who ofcourse was totally still nervous. Cindy hugged Libby and whispered to her, "Congratulations future Mrs. Sheen Estevez."  
  
"Thank you. How about you and Jimmy. What's going to happen now?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'll let you know as soon as it happens." They smiled at each other as the guys celebrated in there own, odd, way. Alice came over to congratulate Libby as well. The day went on with everyone sitting around, asking questions about Nick and Jimmy's fight. Jimmy, who was still feeling odd about talking about it, went on to answer them. He felt odd, espeacially with Cindy, who was sitting there staring off in the distance. Not wanting to know what happened.  
  
Finally they all had to leave, and Cindy and Jimmy were left with a very tired Ashe. Ashe complained to Judy she wanted to stay up, but Judy insisted, "You were up almost all night. You are tired, come on."  
  
"Goodnight Ashe." Cindy said to the girl, and wrapped her arms around her, "I'll miss you."  
  
"Me too. Come back, ok?" Ashe asked Cindy, who smiled, "Most definetly."  
  
"Night brother!" Ashe jumped on Jimmy, who returned her embrace, "Night kiddo, sweet dreams."  
  
"Night kids." Judy and Hugh nodded at the couple, and took Ashe to her room. Cindy, Jimmy, and Goddard were left in the living room. Goddard looked at the two, and showed his screen to Jimmy, "Would you like to be alone?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Goddard whimpered, and Jimmy laughed, "Please?" Goddard trotted up to Jimmy's room. Jimmy was now alone again with the love of his life. He came to her closer, sitting on the couch she was already sitting on. Both looked closely into eachother's eyes, "Are you leaving tomorrow?" Jimmy asked her, with almost a nervous tone.  
  
"Yes. I have to tomorrow." Jimmy looked at her, as if she was talking in a whole other language (Which, didn't matter to Jimmy, much). She saw that he might have been hurt, "Jimmy, listen. I've got to go back just for alittle while."  
  
"No. I don't want to let you go again!"  
  
"Jimmy! It's just for maybe a month. I have to get reassigned and everything. You live in New York. I live in California."  
  
"I know that! But, I want you to go home with me! Please, Cindy! I don't want you to leave again."  
  
"I'm not leaving Jimmy, look..." She stopped and stood, but to just fling one of her legs over Jimmy, straddling him and sitting on his lap, "I love you. I don't want to. But, there's stuff that needs to work out. Jimmy I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"Then why won't you come back with me?" Jimmy was desperate. He wanted her to be with him, he could take care of her. Yet, she was independent. She loved him. He loved her, he knew that. Cindy stopped to kiss him, his hands slid to her thighs and it stopped there at the kissing for a few minutes. Finally, blue in the face, they both stopped to just breathe. Jimmy fell his head against her chest and listened to her heart beat..."How long?"  
  
"I'm not sure. A month? Two tops? Jimmy, it's not that long. We've waited almost 6 years."  
  
"I don't want to wait for you anymore. I've waited to long in pain, just for you."  
  
"I know. You've showed me how much pain you can bear for loving me," she touched the scars on his face, "But, Jimmy. Just this. I'll be with you again. I promise. And, it isn't like we are just letting it linger that way. I can call you, you can call me. It's not like we are leaving each other for good." Jimmy looked down alittle. She had a point. This time they did have the chance to talk to each other if it was needed. He looked around, finally admitting it to her, "You're right. We do have a way to keep in touch."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if we talked everyday."  
  
"Oh, no. We will." Cindy smiled and kissed him again. She finally stood and looked at the door, "I need sleep before I go tomorrow." Jimmy pouted alittle and she kissed his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, right? Before you leave?"  
  
"When is your flight?"  
  
"Later tomorrow. Around four."  
  
"Mine's around noon," Jimmy looked around, "Why don't we just go to the airport together. So everyone can say goodbye at once." Jimmy nodded, but before pushing Cindy up against the door and kissing her once more. His hands lightly on her hips, where his knee had inched in between her legs, almost as if he was claiming her. Cindy finally broke free from his lips and stopped, "You've got to stop."  
  
"I don't really want to." Cindy looked away alittle, "You never really were one to follow directions."  
  
"No, I just made them up as I went along!" She hugged him, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok. Night, Cindy."  
  
"Night." She left his house with one more small kiss. He watched her go to her house and opened the door and looked back to him and waved. He waved back. He went to his room and looked at the picture in the frame of her and Ashe._ I made a promise..  
  
I'm not going back on it._ He looked down, but, even though she was leaving, she would come back, maybe for once, he had to let her make the promise. He got still what he wanted. She deserved something too...  
  
--------------------------  
  
There was goodbyes exchanged. Jimmy gave his address to Libby for her to send invitations. And Ashe cried the whole time. The goodbyes were even more worse then when he went to leave for collage. He hated it. This whole nonsense. He took Cindy to the airport, having to watch her leave. He hated it. He looked Nervously as they sat waiting for the flight.  
  
"Cindy, I don't want you to leave me!"  
  
"I already had this discussion with you, stop." Jimmy looked down at his ticket, as did Cindy. Cindy gasped suddenly and looked over at Jimmy, "Jimmy. Why does..." Cindy looked at Jimmy closely, "Jimmy. Where is my real ticket..."  
  
"Damn..." He was defeated, but not til he made a point, "I made a promise with myself, that I would leave with you. I wanted to make it to were none of my promises have been broken."  
  
"They won't, if you just would trust me. I'll come back, I promise!" He sighed and gave her the real ticket. She took it just as her flight was called. He walked her to the door and she stopped, "I love you. I'll call you once I land ok?"  
  
"I know. Just be careful." Jimmy kissed her, without question. She ofcourse didn't mind the sensation on her lips. Something she would have been happy to leave with, "Plus, Jimmy."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your still leaving with me. You have my soul, and my love." He smiled at her and hugged her to him, "You've got an interesting point there." They kissed once more and she finally walked through the door.  
  
He sat back down and put his hands to his face. He hated it. He wanted to be with her now, on that flight. Home he didn't want to go to. He wanted her to be with him, or vice-versa. He felt like he did years ago when she left. Only, it was a lighter emotion. His heart wasn't broken. It was just yearning for her, wanting to hear her voice, see her face, taste her lips, touch her body, smell her hair. All senses were missing her.  
  
He just didn't know if he could hold it to himself to live another month in this time sweet agony. He looked out one of the windows and felt something on his shoulder. He looked up at the face of an angel, "Your, not leaving?"  
  
"Actually, I just realized I was forgetting something."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"That would be I forgot to tell you that I am hoping you have my numbers?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I do." Jimmy looked up at her, "Ok, well, I'll see you soon." Cindy kissed his forehead and watched Jimmy, "Are you really that sad?"  
  
"What else do you want me to be?" She looked at him closely, "Jimmy. I'll miss you just as much. Please, don't make this harder than what it has to be. I'll be back!"  
  
"Cindy, I know. Just, go you'll miss your flight. I love you much. Go, just go." Cindy didn't like Jimmy's attitude, and looked down, "I'm sorry. I've just wanted you all these years, it's just like I'm losing you again."  
  
"I know. I guess I didn't think about how much it would hurt you. I'm sorry." Jimmy stood and kissed her forehead, "It's fine. I promise. Go." Cindy walked backwords, eyeing him, "I love you." Jimmy walked toward her, " I love you, too."  
  
"Last call for flight 317 to San Francisco." the announcement announced. Cindy started walking faster and waved to Jimmy. Jimmy waved and nodded for her to go. He didn't mean to be so sad for her to be that way. He understood where she was coming. He walked closely toward anohter way and heard running footsteps toward him, "I can't! I can't go! I'm sorry, Jimmy! I can't do this!" Jimmy held her close to him and smiled, "Then, we'll just have to do this together." She smiled as tears were pouring out of her eyes. Jimmy smiled and held her longer. He got what he wanted, and didn't break another promise he had made. Always promising it would work, he just had to tinker with a few things.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all! If you want an Epilouge, just ask me! R/R! Thank you all!

-Trance!


	15. Epilouge No More Worry, hopefully

Disclaimer: Don't own Jimmy Neutron  
A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed!

She walked around the house wearing nothing but Jimmy's shirt, which covered mostly everything. She was tired, and felt like they had been cleaning the place for hours. Mind, it was a big house, and, even though Jimmy had the money too, he refused to pay for a maid. Just because they couldn't be trusted. Cindy paced her way down stairs to see Jimmy staring at the television.  
  
It had been four months since they both left Retroville, and today, there friends were coming over for a visit. Both of them had fallen in love with each other plenty of times again, and now couldn't mostly keep there hands off of each other. Which, at the moment, wasn't helping Cindy at all. They had spent all morning, both off of there respective jobs, and were both enjoying there company together. Alittle to much, for it took Cindy some coaxing to get Jimmy out of bed, in which was threatning to hide four of his new inventions' plans he had came up with.  
  
She looked over at Jimmy still staring at the television. She didn't know if she should say anything, but, did anyways, "Jimmy. PLEASE help me with cleaning up this place."  
  
"But this place is ALWAY'S clean. We hardly use a couple of the other rooms..."  
  
"James Isacc Neutron! You will do as I say, or, I can make you suffer for it..."  
  
"Like what? Hide the plans? Already did it!"  
  
"I'm talking a bout REALLY suffering, Neutron. You can sleep in a whole other room. Not being able to have me all to yourself at night..." He shuddered alittle and looked at her, "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Fine, have it your way, dear Vortex." He walked off to clean just some more of the house. Cindy smiled to herself, for really the house was clean, she just liked Jimmy to work for somethings. She fell onto the couch and spread out. This was possible her paradise. The man had loved her more than anyone, and always, well, sometimes let her be the woman she always wanted to be. Jimmy had loved her just before, and a whole lot more. A few minutes passed, and Jimmy came down, with Goddard running past him, "Hey! No fair!"  
  
"BARK!" Goddard couldn't have been any happier. The two that were in his home were made for each other, and, even though they would still argue about little things, it was only in good humor. Jimmy sat next to Cindy, and began to kiss her, letting her relax into his arms like he wanted her to, "You tricked me," breaking away from the kiss, "but, I'll get you back."  
  
"Carl and Alice should be here soon. I should get changed."  
  
"When are we returning to Retroville? For Libby's and Sheen's wedding?"  
  
"In December? Why?"  
  
"Nothing, just uh...wondering?" Cindy could tell when Jimmy was holding back from her, he always would hesitate, and his eyes wouldn't meet with her's, "To me, it seems like your holding out on something?"  
  
"Me? Never?"  
  
"What is it?" Jimmy stared into her eyes, and gave up, "If I were to ask you a serious and possible hard question to answer, think you could answer it, oh, I don't know? Tonight?"  
  
"Jimmy, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I didn't have the time to plan this out," he stopped and walked to his personal desk, opening one drawer with a key, taking out a box, "Cindy, I love you more than anyone. I wanted to make this as speacial as Sheen made for Libby, but, I think this will do as well. Cindy will you..." He was cut off by the door bell, "Er...get the door?"  
  
"Jimmy! I'm not even dressed! Cindy quickly ran up stairs as Jimmy sighed and walked to his front door, "Hey Carl, hey Alice." Carl and Alice stepped inside,  
  
"WOW! This house is huge Jimmy! I've never realized that this would be this big!" Carl was already starting to explore the house, and Alice just nodded, "It's a nice house, Jimmy. Where's Cindy?"  
  
"I'm here!" Cindy came running down frantically, putting her hair up. She still wore Jimmy's shirt and just a pair of jeans. Jimmy cocked his eyebrow at her, "Are you going to give me my shirt back?"  
  
"No..." Carl and Alice laughed, "You two have been like this for WAY to long..."  
  
"Hey, but it works, does it not?" Jimmy asked Carl. They all laughed alittle, as Carl and Alice went to sit down in a seperate sitting room. Jimmy and Cindy went to the kitchen,"Anyways...as I was saying..."  
  
"Yes, Jimmy. I will."  
  
"You'll marry me?"  
  
"Yes!" she said aloud. Jimmy placed the ring on her finger and kissed. Jimmy looked up from the there kiss and held her to him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Neutron. But we've got guest to attend to, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah, ok...Neutron."Cindy looked back at him calling her that. She smiled alittle at him and winked. There relationship was so rocky at first. All of this mess had something to do with Nick. Now, Nick wasn't going to be in there life again...  
  
Hopefully...

* * *

A/N: I was thinking about what I could do to this story, and I decided that maybe I could work up a sequel, but, since I'm going to be busy soon, It's going to be slow. Hoped you all enjoyed!

-Trance


End file.
